A Gloomy Path
by MGi
Summary: De nos jours, un groupe d'exorcistes est envoyé aux Etats-Unis pour combattre des Akumas de plus en plus nombreux avec l'aide d'un mystérieux informateur. Lavi et Allen seront les protagonistes principaux de cette lutte acharnée. Léger yaoi Lavi/Allen
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous avertir qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier sur internet au début, mais, ayant reçu de bonne critiques de la part de mes amis, j'ai décidé de la poster. Pour le moment je suis bien motivée en ce qui la concerne et ait déjà écrit deux chapitres. La longueur des chapitres dépend en général de ma motivation et de mon inspiration. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes qui auraient réussies à m'échapper lors de mes corrections, ainsi que pour mon résumé (j'ai toujours eut des difficultés pour résumer correctement un texte). La manière dont j'écris peut paraître quelque peu étrange, puisque je n'écris pas souvent à la première personne, à part lorsque les pensées des personnages sont révélées et dans les dialogues.

Il y aura sûrement un couple yaoi dans l'histoire, très probablement un Lavi/Allen, mais rien n'est encore fixé. Ce qui reste sûr, c'est que l'histoire tournera autour de ces deux personnages. Sinon, je garde les personnages de D.Gray-Man presque intactes, tout ce qui concerne les exorcistes aussi, seuls les passés des personnages et l'époque où se déroule l'action ont été modifiés. L'histoire se passera donc à notre époque, plus précisément en 2000. J'ai aussi intégré des personnages de ma propre invention dans la fic pour les besoins de l'histoire. (Noooooonnnnnnn ! Ne fuyez pas tout de suiteeeee !!)

Résumé : De nos jours, la lutte de la Congrégation de l'Ombre contre les Akumas et le Comte Millénaire continue et prend des allures de guerre. La situation devenant critique dans certaines villes, un groupe d'exorcistes est envoyé en mission afin de contrer leurs avancées avec l'aide d'un mystérieux informateur.

Contexte : Le prologue se déroule 10 ans avant les évènements et permet de situer le personnage d'Allen et de mieux comprendre ses futures réactions. L'histoire débutera vraiment dans le 1° chapitre mais je compte insérer quelques petits chapitres (des sortes de parenthèses) tout au long de l'histoire.

Genre : Aventure, général, peut-être un peu de romance (mais rien de bien citronné), mais juste par mesure de sécurité pour les futures descriptions un peu gores, je le mettrai en T.

Je vous laisse à l'histoire, en espérant que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, juste pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si, au contraire, vous avez détesté. Sachez juste que j'accepte très facilement les critiques du moment qu'elles sont un minimum argumentées (pas juste un : "j'aime pas ton histoire." si possible) et courtoises (j'entends par courtoise, qu'il est toujours plus agréable de reçevoir des critiques lorsqu'elles sont polies). Je vous remercie d'avance si vous avez déjà prit le temps de lire cette petite introduction qui n'en fini plus.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de D.Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent malheureusement... Les autres personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination un peu trop débordante m'ayant permise d'écrire cette fic !

**Prologue d'une enfance dévastée  
**

Abandonné dès sa naissance à cause de son bras gauche atrophié et presque paralysé (peau rugueuse rouge foncée, quelques nervures ressortant, croix étrange sur le dos de la main), Allen fut d'abord accueillit dans un orphelinat de Londres. Il fut placé de nombreuses fois dans des familles d'accueil mais était toujours rejeté à cause de son bras.

Peu avant ses 7 ans, il fut placé dans une famille de puristes chrétiens. Ayant compris au fil des années que toutes les personnes voyant son bras gauche le fuyaient et le traitaient comme un pestiféré, Allen décida de le cacher au maximum de la vue de sa nouvelle famille. Ce ne fut que quelques jours après son anniversaire que ses bienfaiteurs le découvrirent. Etant une famille de fervent croyants, ils l'emmenèrent voir le prêtre de leur paroisse. Après avoir vu son bras, le prêtre déclara qu'il s'agissait de la marque du démon et qu'il fallait exorciser Allen le plus tôt possible.

Dès lors, ils essayèrent de le faire exorciser par tous les moyens qu'ils connaissaient.

Cependant, aucun des moyens employés ne fonctionna. Le prêtre décida donc d'employer l'une des plus anciennes méthodes qui existaient, mais aussi l'une des plus contestée : la saignée. C'est donc sur un enfant de 7 ans, émotionnellement fragile qu'ils tentèrent d'employer cette méthode.

Ce fut également un échec. Cette énième tentative laissa l'enfant gravement blessé, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Le prêtre conseilla à la famille de se « débarrasser » de l'enfant du diable, comme il aimait l'appeler, au plus vite. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, dès le lendemain soir.

Ils l'abandonnèrent dans une ruelle sombre des quartiers malfamés de Londres, mutilé, les traces laissées par la saignée à peine nettoyées et saillantes sur sa peau pâle, psychologiquement­­­ détruit par toutes ces expérimentations.

C'est donc en pleurs, affamé et profondément meurtrit que l'enfant, seul dans l'ombre de cette ruelle, commença à demander de l'aide aux quelques personnes passant près de lui. La plus part des personnes l'ignorait et continuait leur chemin sans même lui jeter un regard et les rares passants daignant tourner la tête pour voir d'où venaient ces plaintes, la détournaient presque aussitôt après avoir vu son bras, avec un air de dégoût et de pitié.

L'enfant resta prostré dans cette même ruelle pendant plusieurs jours, étant incapable de bouger outre mesure à cause de ses blessures et n'ayant plus aucunes forces, même plus assez pour pleurer.

Il était dans un état second, entre le rêve ou le cauchemar et la réalité et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, lorsqu'un homme de grande stature, habillé d'un pantalon noir à rayures larges gris claires et d'un long manteau noir élimé s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. « Que fais-tu ici seul petit ? », lui demanda calmement l'homme.

L'enfant ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un homme s'était accroupit à côté de lui et lui avait posé une question. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose, probablement une main, lui caresser tendrement les cheveux qu'il reprit pied avec le monde réel et entendit l'homme lui parler « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Allen releva la tête et le regarda longuement, n'arrivant pas à distinguer clairement le visage de l'inconnu à cause de l'éternelle pénombre régnant sur la ruelle. Après plusieurs minutes passées à regarder l'homme, l'enfant lui répondit faiblement « Je ne sais pas exactement, monsieur. »

Aux yeux de cet homme, il ne devait pas s'agir d'un tableau très plaisant à voir, pensa vaguement l'enfant : assit dans cette ruelle sombre, entouré de poubelles débordantes et puantes en cette période de l'année, se trouvait un enfant. Il était habillé d'un pull dont la couleur était à présent indéfinissable mais qui ressemblait à du bleu clair, et d'un pantalon noir tout aussi sale, couvert de poussière et de sang séché ; des cheveux bruns mi-longs grossièrement coupés, sales d'être restés si longtemps sans être lavés, couvert eux aussi de sang séché ; son visage d'enfant avait déjà perdu ses rondeurs. Ses joues étaient creusées et sales, ses yeux tirant actuellement plus sur le gris que sur le bleu étaient rouges et cernés, et on pouvait voir les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues noircies par la saleté.

Et pour achever ce spectacle peu ragoûtant, le bras gauche totalement mutilé, ressemblant plus au bras d'un monstre qu'à celui d'un enfant de 7 ans, à la vue de tous, sa manche de pull ayant été coupée lors de précédentes expérimentations ; ce bras que tous haïssent du plus profond de leur âme pour sa difformité, sa couleur et sa texture telles du sang séché et son symbolisme religieux.

'_Rien de tel pour vous couper l'appétit' _pensa amèrement l'enfant.

L'homme se décala alors légèrement pour pouvoir mieux voir le bras gauche de l'enfant qui gisait lamentablement sur son côté, puis lui sourit tendrement.

Lorsque l'homme s'était décalé sur le côté et avait regardé son « bras », l'enfant eût un instant peur qu'il ne veuille lui aussi essayer de l'exorciser comme le prêtre l'avait déjà fait, mais cette peur disparût au moment même où il aperçut l'expression de tendresse que l'homme porta sur lui juste après.

Ce furent les premiers instants de bonheur que connût Allen Walker en ce bas monde.

* * *

  
Voila le prologue ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous me direz comment vous l'avez trouvé. Dans tous les cas, je posterai le premier chapitre dans quelques jours je pense.

Merci à vous qui avez choisit de lire cette page en entière et à bientôt peut-être !

Bye !

MGi.


	2. Chapitre 1 La Congrégation de l'ombre

Chapitre 1 – La congrégation de l'Ombre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Choses promises, choses dues ! Voila le premier chapitre. L'histoire peut enfin commencer ! Je n'ai qu'un détail à préciser concernant l'histoire : il y aura sûrement des passages tristes tout au long de cette fic (pour ceux et celles qui auraient lu le prologue, je pense que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche), mais je ne compte pas en faire une tragédie ou un drame, donc attendez-vous à trouver quelques éléments qui seraient susceptibles de vous faire sourire (je n'ai pas la prétention de dire qu'ils vous feront rire – ce n'est pas mon intention première - mais j'espère qu'ils vous amuseront un petit peu quant même). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Je tiens également à remercier Hana No Megami, Shika et Shany pour leurs encouragements et conseils. Merci beaucoup ! Après avoir reçu vos reviews je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire !

Disclaimer : Comme dans le prologue, les personnages de D.Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, c'est pas faute d'essayer…

**Chapitre 1 – La Congrégation de l'Ombre**

Il existe des moments dans la vie d'un homme durant lesquels il se demande : « Mais pourquoi moi ? » ou bien « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté dans mon lit ce matin ? ». C'est dans un moment comme celui-ci que Kanda Yû, exorciste de renom au sein de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, se trouvait actuellement.

En effet, il était en position de méditation, assit en tailleur, les mains reposant sur ses chevilles croisées, et essayait de faire ce pourquoi il était installé : méditer.

Si l'on prend le sens strict du verbe « méditer », il s'agit de penser profondément et attentivement à un sujet, cela sous entend en partie que la personne pratiquant cette activité se trouve dans un lieu calme. Et c'était exactement là où Kanda Yû était sensé se trouver : dans une pièce spacieuse, contenant très peu de mobilier, juste quelques coussins éparpillés ici et là sur un parquet bien entretenu, le soleil commençant tout juste à se lever au loin, ses premiers rayons illuminant la pièce, loin du stress et du bruit émanant du centre de recherche du QG.

En d'autres termes, un lieu paisible en temps normal.

Cependant, cette quiétude habituelle était aujourd'hui grandement perturbée par la présence d'une autre personne dans la salle. Pour être plus précis, ce n'est pas la présence en elle-même qui troublait sa méditation – il était bien entendu capable de méditer avec Linali par exemple - mais plutôt le babillage intensif dont il était le destinataire.

L'émetteur de ce flot incessant de paroles, dont il avait cessé de suivre le court, n'était autre qu'un ami de longue date qui, semblerait-il, soit revenu de mission quelques heures auparavant. « Ami », ce terme n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié pour désigner cet individu à cet instant précis, mais c'est le mot se rapprochant le plus du type de relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a maintenant 8 ans à leur arrivée dans l'Ordre.

Bien qu'ayant un caractère diamétralement opposé au sien, Lavi, cet individu s'apparentant à un « ami », n'en était pas moins attachant… tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas trop souvent la bouche. Et encore, il arrivait parfois à dire tellement de bêtises en utilisant si peu de mots que cela en devenait effrayant, heureusement qu'il s'était un peu assagit avec le temps. Pour résumer, Lavi était plutôt du genre très bavard, toujours optimiste et à faire l'idiot, en bref, quelqu'un de très sociable.

Son parfait contraire, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Comme son nom l'indiquait, Kanda Yû était d'origine japonaise. Il était de taille moyenne, avait 21 ans, la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil après avoir passé tant d'années à s'entraîner en extérieur lors des beaux jours, des yeux bleu nuit ; de long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés souvent attachées en queue de cheval haute encadraient une visage délicat mais masculin, et une musculature finement développée par tous ces exercices.

Lavi, quant à lui, était typé européen ; il était un peu plus grand que Kanda, avait lui aussi 21 ans, une peau plus pâle que l'asiatique, ses cheveux roux étaient mi-longs et presque toujours retenus par un large bandeau, et à chacune de ses oreilles pendait un petit anneaux vermeil. Néanmoins, ce que les gens avaient l'habitude de remarquer en premier sur son beau visage, était la lanière de cuire recouvrant son œil droit, ne lui laissant plus qu'une iris de couleur émeraude pour voir le monde. Lui et Kanda avaient à peu près la même carrure, Lavi étant peut-être un peu plus musclé et masculin que Kanda.

C'est donc cet individu tout à fait charmant qui empêchait Kanda de méditer en ce doux matin d'été. En effet, Lavi était rentré de mission il y avait de cela trois heures et avait décidé de venir voir son « Yû-chan préféré » comme il aimait l'appeler. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa salle habituelle, Kanda venait tout juste de finir sa série d'étirements et de s'installer. Il s'était donc assit sur un coussin en face de Kanda et avait commencé à lui parler de sa mission en Italie.

Ce fut donc à cet instant précis que Kanda Yû se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin.

Après avoir passé plus de quarante minutes à essayer en vain de méditer, Kanda décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de trop radical pour faire taire Lavi. Peut-être que s'ils rencontraient Linali, Krowley ou Miranda en chemin, Lavi irait noyer de paroles quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Peut-être même arrêterait-il de l'appeler « Yû-chan », « Yû » ou par un autre surnom dont il l'avait affligé ; cela paraissait peu probable malheureusement. Mais cela faisait maintenant tellement d'années que Lavi l'appelait comme cela qu'il n'y faisait plus trop attention et que cela ne l'énervait plus, même s'il continuait de protester pour la forme.

Kanda se leva donc en s'étirant, repositionna Mugen à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte avec un Lavi toujours aussi bavard sur ses talons. C'est dans cette ambiance que se fit le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire sans qu'ils ne croisent d'autres exorcistes. Il faut dire que le nombre d'exorcistes était quelque peu restreint du fait que les personnes compatibles ne se croisaient pas à tous les coins de rue. Actuellement, ils étaient dix-neuf exorcistes, y comprit les Généraux.

La situation en ce moment était plutôt calme en Europe et en Asie, les cinq Généraux étaient toujours en vadrouille à la recherche de compatibles ; Daisha, l'un de ses « amis », se trouvait aux USA mais n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelques temps, Linali, Miranda, Krowley et maintenant Lavi étaient au QG en attente d'une autre mission, tout comme lui ; les autres devaient être dans d'autres pays également.

Une fois arrivés à la cafétéria, Kanda commanda son petit-déjeuner habituel, composé de soba, à Jerry le chef cuistot. Lavi commanda quant à lui, un petit-déjeuner anglais après avoir fini sa longue tirade sur l'atmosphère romantique régnant à Venise. Leurs commandes arrivèrent assez rapidement étant donné le peu de monde qu'il y avait à une heure aussi matinale, il n'était après tout que 7h. Ils s'installèrent donc à leur table habituelle en silence.

'_Enfin, le silence dont je rêvais depuis tout à l'heure !'_ pensa Kanda, de bien meilleure humeur.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que Kanda réalisa qu'effectivement, Lavi ne parlait plus. Il ne mangeait même pas, il regardait son plateau sans vraiment le voir, absorbé par ses pensées.

Kanda le laissa réfléchir pendant qu'il commençait à manger ses soba. Il le vit relever lentement la tête et le regarder quelques instants puis il se mit à parler à voix basse, une expression soucieuse sur son visage séduisant.

« Lorsque je suis revenu tout à l'heure, je suis allé comme d'habitude faire mon rapport à Komui » ; il fit une courte pause puis reprit tout aussi doucement : « Juste avant que je ne frappe à la porte, je l'ai entendu parler à Linali de la situation aux Etats-Unis et plus particulièrement à New York. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et a prévu d'y envoyer un groupe de plusieurs exorcistes pour enquêter sur le nombre croissant d'akumas apparaissant et pour retrouver Daisha… »

Son visage était fermé et cela inquiéta Kanda, car lorsque Lavi semblait aussi sérieux, la situation ne pouvait être que désastreuse. Tout ce qui peut amener l'apprenti Bookman dans cet état d'inquiétude est à prendre au sérieux, puisque l'on a beau prendre Lavi pour un idiot, il n'en reste pas moins le digne successeur du Bookman : un jeune homme capable de mémoriser chaque détail de l'histoire du monde et de voir toutes ces multitudes de choses invisibles pour des personnes n'ayant pas été entraînée à toujours tout remarquer et mémoriser, quelqu'un de très intelligent, un fin stratège, une personne en qui l'on peut avoir confiance.

Kanda hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait bien compris ce que cela impliquait pour eux, exorcistes : la guerre allait bientôt devenir plus violente, mais aussi bien plus cruelle.

* * *

C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Médiocre ? Intéressant ? Ennuyeux ? Amusant ? Si vous avez quelques minutes, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissante !

Le deuxième chapitre devrait être posté dans quelques jours, le temps de finir de corriger le chapitre 3.

A bientôt je l'espère !

MGi.


	3. Chapitre 2 Une mission dangereuse

Chapitre 2 – Une mission dangereuse

Tadaaaaam !! Voilà l'arrivée tant attendue (Ne me frappez pas ! Je plaisantais !) du chapitre 2 !! Je m'excuse pour ce retard de près d'une semaine ; sur ces six derniers jours, c'est la première fois que j'allume l'ordi plus de 5 minutes, alors j'en profite pour faire ce petit post !

Après vous avoir fait languir d'impatience pendant plusieurs jours, vous allez pouvoir déguster ce tout nouveau chapitre plein de détails croustillants !! Miam ! Alors je vous vous souhaites un bon appétit (sous entendu une bonne lecture) et un petit conseil : essayez de ne pas croquer votre écran d'ordinateur ou votre clavier, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier !

Je remercie également Mams'ailes, Shany, Diabolikangel, Hana no Megami et Shirenai pour leurs reviews !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D.Gray-Man ne sont pas encore à moi, mais je continu d'espérer !!

**Chapitre 2 – Une mission dangereuse**

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques minutes, ils finirent de manger leur petit-déjeuner en silence, chacun méditant sur les issues possibles de cette guerre.

Juste au moment où ils allaient se lever pour rapporter leurs plateaux vides, une jeune femme entra dans le réfectoire et se dirigea dans leur direction en leur faisant signe. Ses long cheveux noir de jais retenus en deux couettes hautes encadraient un joli visage souriant ; on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était d'origine chinoise : ses beaux yeux violets en amande brillaient de malice, mais aussi d'une pointe d'inquiétude, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les deux compagnons.

Elle portait un uniforme d'exorciste qui se composait d'une chemise bleue marine à manches courtes et décorations argentées, d'une jupe courte plissée de la même couleur et des bottes noires montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, mettant en valeur sa délicate silhouette.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lavi, perdant ainsi son air soucieux, alors que le visage de Kanda resta aussi impassible qu'auparavant. Seule une lueur de tendresse aurait pu être perçue dans ses yeux couleur de nuit lorsque la jeune femme se fut approchée assez pour les saluer.

Après tout, même le grand Kanda Yû, maître de lui-même en toute circonstance (ou presque, s'amusait à penser Lavi), ne pouvait rester de marbre face au visage souriant de la douce Linali qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur ; jeune femme qui pouvait, avec un simple sourire, faire fondre n'importe quel homme normalement constitué et le faire se mettre à genoux pour exaucer ses moindres souhaits. Ne dit-on pas que le sourire d'une femme est sa meilleur arme ? Kanda en était la preuve vivante : il était de notoriété publique au QG de l'Ordre que, seule Linali pouvait se permettre de frapper Kanda ou de lui faire des remontrances sans en subir les conséquences, juste en lui faisant un sourire. Toutes les autres personnes ayant essayé s'étaient retrouvées à l'infirmerie avec au moins un membre brisé, Lavi étant une des rares exceptions, compte tenu de son statut particulier auprès de Kanda ; même s'il est vrai que quelques fois, il avait vraiment faillit finir dans un lit à l'infirmerie, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Bien que très discrète, cette lueur ne passait jamais inaperçu de Lavi. Et il dû, bien malgré lui, avouer, en son fort intérieur, qu'il ferait tout simplement n'importe quoi pour que ce sourire sur les lèvres de cette jeune femme ne disparaisse jamais.

Elle était, pour lui aussi, une petite sœur ; elle l'avait toujours accepté comme il était, même lorsqu'il venait tout juste d'arriver au QG et qu'il avait alors plus de ressemblances avec un épouvantail au sourire figé et dénué de sens, qu'avec l'image du Lavi souriant de mille et une façons différentes. Oui, il est vrai qu'à cette époque il ressemblait plus à Yû… mais heureusement pour lui, il avait apprit à ressentir réellement ce qui l'entourait et à exprimer ses émotions, que ce soit avec des mots, par des sourires ou des regards.

Il était devenu extrêmement doué avec le temps et en tant que successeur de Bookman, il se devait de se perfectionner dans un autre art : celui de mentir et de simuler. Ce fut dur au début de faire comme si tout allait bien et de continuer à sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur, la peine le déchirait littéralement en deux, mais avec le temps tout devint plus facile.

'_Triste chose à dire, mais réaliste…'_ se disait-il de temps à autre, mais de plus en plus souvent récemment.

Mentir fut aussi très difficile. Il ne mentait pas à ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, non, enfin pas directement ; au contraire, il les considérait réellement comme des amis proches, les seuls qu'il ai jamais eut ; non, il devait se mentir à lui-même ainsi qu'à Bookman sur ses véritables sentiments. Ces sentiments qui s'étaient développés au fil du temps et qu'il avait laissé devenir de plus en plus forts.

Pendant un long moment, il avait dû se persuader qu'il ne les voyait pas comme des amis, mais comme des sources d'information, dans le seul but de pouvoir être en mesure de mentir plus facilement au Bookman lorsque celui-ci lui remarquait des faiblesses.

« Un Bookman n'a pas besoin d'un cœur » avait-il dit il y a longtemps à Lavi, lui conseillant de méditer sur cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne le sens.

Cela avait effectivement fait réfléchir Lavi, pas sur la nécessité d'avoir un cœur, mais sur le sens de sa propre existence et non pas en tant que « Lavi », sa 49° personnalité ; mais elle restait de loin sa préférée et sa plus aboutie, sans être fausse, puisqu'elle avait réussit là où toutes les autres avaient échoué : il avait été accepté pour ce qu'il était devenu, et non pas pour ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être avec ses autres « lui » ; et il pouvait enfin comprendre le sens du mot « amitié », qu'il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter jusqu'ici.

Il se sentait confortable avec cette personnalité et avait l'impression d'exister réellement, que sa véritable personnalité était celle-ci, que « lui » et « Lavi » ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'est donc un des rares vrais sourires de Lavi que Linali reçut en guise de salutations et un vague « Ohayo… » de la part de Kanda.

En les voyant tous deux assis à leur table habituelle, leurs plateaux vides, Lavi lui souriant calmement et Kanda la regardant tendrement, Linali se sentie heureuse malgré les mauvaises nouvelles dont elle était porteuse.

Et c'est souriante qu'elle leur dit « Bonjour vous deux ! Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendue pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner… » Elle fit la moue quelques instants, puis voyant qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir ce matin, elle leur sourit doucement et continua.

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà pris le mien il y a quelques heures. »

Lavi reprit la réplique à la volée, profitant de cette occasion pour la taquiner gentiment.

« Et tu n'est même pas venue nous inviter pour ce petit-déjeuner nocturne ?! Tu nous as abandonnés, affamés pendant des heures alors que nous te pensions notre bienfaitrice ! »

Lavi se tourna alors vers Kanda et le prit dans ses bras tout en faignant de pleurer sur son épaule.

« Yû ! Je ne peux y croire ! Notre petite Linali nous a laissé tomber comme si nous n'étions qu'une paire de chaussettes sales appartenant à Komui ! Yû !! »

« Baka ! Va faire semblant de pleurer ailleurs que sur mon uniforme ! » Fut la réponse de Kanda alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de la prise de Lavi.

Linali les regarda quelques minutes se « battre », l'un pour garder Kanda dans ses bras (sûrement de peur de se faire couper en morceaux, comme un vulgaire saumon dans un restaurant japonais, par Kanda) et l'autre pour repousser Lavi le plus loin possible de sa digne personne.

C'est à ce moment là que Linali choisit de les achever en lançant ce petit commentaire « On dirait un couple de jeunes mariés… » en laissant volontairement la phrase en suspend.

Ils stoppèrent tout mouvement. Lavi avait les bras autour du cou de Kanda alors que ce dernier essayait de sortir de sa prise et de l'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir le frapper plus facilement et sans avoir besoin de se contorsionner. Quel était leur point commun en cet instant précis me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, je vous répondrai volontiers : leurs yeux, tout deux avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et regardaient maintenant Linali. Elle aurait payé cher pour avoir un appareil photo sous la main, l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'un Kanda Yû ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

'_Petit, mais au combien efficace…'_ pensa-t-elle en riant légèrement devant cette scène.

En la voyant rire, il prirent conscience de l'absurdité de la situation et regagnèrent leur place, le dos bien droit, un regard plein de menaces et une promesse silencieuse de vengeance envoyée à Lavi par un Kanda ayant la tête haute avec le reste de dignité qu'il possédait encore.

Linali reprit soudain son sérieux, se rappelant pourquoi elle les cherchait à 7h30 du matin.

« Komui nisan m'avait envoyé vous chercher. Nous sommes tous les trois sur la prochaine mission. » Déclara-t-elle finalement après quelques instants de silence.

Kanda et Lavi échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et de se lever, plateaux en mains pour les déposer à la sortie du réfectoire, à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Grand Intendant Lee Komui en silence, pour avoir les détails de la mission. Les deux hommes savaient déjà où allait les mener cette mission mais ne dirent rien et continuèrent leur marche silencieuse vers le bureau.

A leur arrivée, Komui était assit derrière son bureau qui, chose plus qu'exceptionnelle, était rangé. Il les regarda entrer et s'asseoir sur le divan lui faisant face. Il leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer, auquel ils répondirent de la même manière. Tous dans la pièce pouvaient sentir que l'air était pesant, rendant les choses encore plus difficiles pour eux.

Komui se lança tout en souriant nerveusement à ses convives « Je suppose que Linali vous a déjà dit que vous étiez tous les trois de cette mission ? » Ils acquiescèrent calmement, puis il reprit. « Autant éviter de perdre du temps et soyons direct : votre mission se déroulera aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à New York. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la situation aux là-bas n'est guère à notre avantage ? » Il n'attendit pas leur réponses et enchaîna « De plus en plus d'akumas se rendent là-bas et y apparaissent. D'après le dernier rapport que notre agent nous a fait parvenir, il y aurait au moins 5 pourcents d'akumas sur la totalité des habitants de New York. » Il s'arrêta et les regarda : ils affichaient tous des visages horrifiés.

« Cela représente un nombre considérable si l'on prend en compte le nombre d'habitants de cette ville ; notre informateur nous a également averti que le Comte Millénaire pouvait avoir une base à l'intérieur même de la ville. Il y a autre chose que vous devriez savoir, le dernier rapport que nous avons reçu de notre informateur nous indiquait clairement que cela faisait deux jours que l'exorciste Daisha Barry n'était pas entré en contact avec lui, ce rapport remonte à trois jours, ce qui fait maintenant cinq jours que Daisha a disparût. Notre informateur a dit qu'il le chercherait mais que quelque soit le résultat de ses recherches, il ne pourrait pas envoyer de rapport avant au moins une semaine à cause des akumas, ils commencent à évoluer et à contrôler tout ce qui sort de New York, mais aussi tout ce qui y entre. Il ne peut malheureusement pas enrayer ce processus seul, il n'est pas qualifié et sans Daisha avec qui il travaillait depuis quelques temps déjà, cela serait trop dangereux pour lui. »

Komui remarqua l'expression de Kanda ; il devait penser que cet « informateur » devrait pouvoir se sacrifier pour la cause, puisqu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un simple Finder à ses yeux. _' « Il » est bien trop précieux pour qu'on l'envoie à la mort, mais Kanda ne le sait pas encore…' _

Il continua « C'est donc là que vous intervenez. Vous serez envoyés pour l'aider à détruire tous les akumas de niveau deux au moins ; si ce n'est pas déjà fait, retrouver Daisha ; vérifier si l'information concernant le Comte est véridique et envoyer un rapport le plus vite possible au QG pour faire part de vos avancées. »

Il se tu et les observa les uns après les autres : Kanda avait l'air un peu étonné, Linali était clairement surprise par toutes les informations que son frère venait de donner et enfin Lavi avait l'air pensif, un peu comme si quelque chose le titillait.

Komui attendit encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre. « Pour pouvoir mener à bien cette mission, vous allez devoir suivre les indications que vous donnera l'informateur. Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il est sur place et qu'il prépare l'arrivée de plusieurs exorcistes pour pouvoir nettoyer New York. Il a réussit à récupérer bon nombre de noms de personnes s'étant transformées en akumas… » Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit les airs d'étonnement et d'incrédulité sur leurs visages, puis continua.

« Oui, vous avez tous bien entendu. C'est pourquoi cet informateur est si précieux pour nous… si nous le perdons, nous perdons une chance inouïe. C'est donc par mesure de sécurité que seule une personne de votre groupe pourra servir d'intermédiaire et prendre contact avec lui. Il mène déjà une double vie assez compliquée et dangereuse, c'est pourquoi le nombre de personnes pouvant entrer en contact avec lui est très restreint. Jusqu'à présent seuls deux exorcistes l'ont réellement vu. Par rapport à sa façon d'agir, j'ai pensé que Lavi serait le meilleur choix pour être l'intermédiaire. Et ceci n'est pas un choix discutable. De vous trois, tu es le seul ayant reçut la formation du Bookman, tu devrais pouvoir penser à peu près comme lui et comprendre ses décisions. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est pas à sous-estimer, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas exorciste qu'il n'a rien dans le crâne ; bien au contraire, c'est tout ce qu'il a pour survivre, et il l'a fait pendant deux ans déjà, sans aide et entouré d'akumas. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, ils avaient la bouche légèrement entre ouverte sous le choc que sa dernière phrase avait provoquée.

« Vous partirez par l'avion de 19 heures ce soir, un appartement pour vous trois a été loué dans un immeuble dans le quartier de Manhattan. Vous travaillerez dans une galerie d'art à Chelsea pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Une bonne partie des employés là-bas sont des Finders et des personnes nous aidant dans notre lutte, mais vous devez rester discret et très prudent car il y aura aussi des personnes normales. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, j'ai tout organisé personnellement avec eux. »

Le moins que l'on puise dire c'est que Komui avait été assez direct, peut-être même trop du goût de Lavi qui avait eut un mal fou pour enregistrer correctement tout ce qu'il avait entendu pendant cette dernière heure. Et toute la série d'informations n'était sûrement pas finie puisque c'était lui qui avait été désigné pour servir d'intermédiaire entre « Shadow » et les autres exorcistes.

' _« Shadow », ce surnom lui va à ravir puisqu'il ne semble pas exister à la lumière du jour, mais semble s'épanouir et se fondre dans les ténèbres. Héhéhé ! Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré que je lui ait déjà trouvé un surnom !'_ pensa Lavi alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire face à la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Komui le regarda bizarrement quelques instants avant de se lever de sa chaise, attrapant trois dossiers posés sur son bureau et d'en tendre un à chacun. Ils prirent leurs dossiers sans un mot. Ils s'apprêtaient à se lever pour prendre congé lorsque Komui en décida autrement.

« Lavi, j'aimerais te parler au sujet de l'informateur que tu rencontrera. Vous deux profitez-en pour prendre connaissance des détails que je n'ai pas évoqués et pour vous reposer. Ha ! J'allais oublier, pour cette mission vous serez en civil, et elle durera sans doute plus d'un mois, alors pensez à prendre assez de vêtements de rechange. Emmenez vos uniformes, vous en aurez besoin pour la chasse de nuit. Si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver et je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à la rivière lors de votre départ. »

Kanda et Linali les saluèrent et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, laissant Lavi et Komui seuls.

La voix de Lavi résonna dans le grand bureau, maintenant vidé de presque tout ses occupants.

« Alors ? Que devrais-je savoir sur « lui » ? » Sa voix n'avait rien de son ton joyeux habituel, on aurait plutôt dit un businessman sur le point de conclure l'affaire du siècle qui rapporterait un sacré pactole à son entreprise.

« Mais tu es pressé dis-moi ! Aurais-je piqué la curiosité de Bookman junior ? » Komui su qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit Lavi faire un sourire carnassier.

« Dans ce cas, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… »

* * *

Vous voilà arrivés à la fin de ce palpitant chapitre 2 ! Attendez-vous à une bonne grosse dose de détails dans le chapitre 3… Qui, je pense, sera posté dans quelques jours, le temps que je finisse d'écrire le chapitre 4 !

Mais vu à l'allure à laquelle je vais, ce ne sera pas dans très longtemps.

Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée/nuit, et espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 3. A bientôt !!

MGi.


	4. Chapitre 3 De vagues détails

Chapitre 3 – De vagues détails pour un départ imminent

Coucou !! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire palpitante, enfin, y a pas encore d'action mais à partir du chapitre 5 ça va bouger !! Ca parle et pense beaucoup dans ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'accords qu'il resterait et pour les pensées en italique, j'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Merci beaucoup à Yeeru, Hana no Megami et Diabolikangel pour leurs reviews !! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous aimez ou non. Les réponses se trouvent à la fin du chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à plus tard !

**Chapitre 3 – De vagues détails pour un départ imminent**

« Dans ce cas, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… » Komui s'arrêta le temps que Lavi se prépare à recevoir de nombreuses informations, mais aussi pour que lui-même puisse se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, sans rien oublier. Lorsqu'il vit Lavi lui faire un signe de tête, il commença.

« Tout d'abord, je dois te prévenir que, rien de ce que je vais te dire ne doit sortir de cette pièce et qu'aucun dossier récapitulatif ne te sera fournit. Tu vas devoir tout écouter attentivement et retenir. » Il fit une pause et reprit lentement « Pour commencer, je vais te donner quelques détails sur « lui » : là où tu le rencontrera il se fait appeler «Alex ». Il a été au service personnel du Général Cross Marian quelques années et il est plus jeune que toi d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Il parle plusieurs langues, il sera donc plus facile d'échanger des informations sans risque. »

Il s'arrêta encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, devant l'air plus qu'étonné que Lavi affichait. En effet, il lui avait fallut de longues années d'apprentissage avec Bookman pour pouvoir maîtriser un bonne dizaine de langues et un « simple informateur » plus jeune que lui avait réussit, au moins deux ans avant lui qui plus est. Il devait réellement être intelligent pour avoir fait ça. Il aurait même pu devenir l'apprenti du Bookman avec ces capacités.

'C_'en est presque écoeurant…'_ se dit Lavi après quelques instants de réflexion. _'…Je suis vraiment mal placé pour dire ça…' _

« C'est très étonnant je sais. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas le confirmer puisque je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de le rencontrer, mais d'après le Général Cross, c'est un garçon extrêmement intelligent… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais l'on pouvait clairement voir qu'il réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il allait dire, un peu comme s'il hésitait.

Lavi comprit presque immédiatement ce que Komui hésitait à dire et le devança donc. « Il aurait sûrement fait un meilleur Bookman que moi avec son intelligence, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Komui eut l'air stupéfait, puis lui répondit avec un faible sourire : « Le Général Cross m'avait dit qu'il en ferait un excellent, mais je pense que le fait que tu sois compatible avec l'Innocence ne fait que te valoriser un peu plus ; puisque après tout, tu peux te défendre plus facilement contre les akumas… »

'_Si seulement Bookman pensait de la même façon, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples pour moi'_ pensa amèrement Lavi. Le mantra que répétait tout le temps le Bookman résonnait encore dans sa tête _'Un Bookman n'a pas besoin d'un cœur'_.

« Si vous le dites ! » répondit-il néanmoins, ne laissant pas transparaître son trouble sur son visage.

Komui choisit de reprendre ses explications plutôt que de s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant et mystérieux qu'était l'Ordre des Bookmen et leur doctrine. « Donc, comme je le disais, très peu de personnes l'ont déjà rencontré. Seuls le Général Cross et Daisha le connaissent, et d'autres Finders, mais eux ne savent pas que c'est un informateur à proprement parler. C'est un pro de la dissimulation et du déguisement, ne t'attends donc pas à le voir sous sa véritable apparence. Jusqu'à présent il n'y a que le Général Cross qui sache vraiment à quoi il ressemble réellement. » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, le temps d'organiser ses pensées et de faire un bilan de ce qui lui restait à dire à Lavi concernant « Alex ».

Pendant ce moment de pause, Lavi en profitait pour vérifier qu'il avait parfaitement tout retenu. Ses pensées finirent par dériver quelque peu cependant sur le surnom qu'il avait trouvé pour « Alex ».

' _« Shadow », je n'aurais pas pu lui trouver mieux je pense. Ca lui va comme un gant ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Général Cross a fait de lui un Finder/informateur au lieu d'un Bookman, vu tout le potentiel qu'il semble avoir… Je sais bien que le Général est quelqu'un d'excentrique mais est-ce une raison valable ? Non, il est bizarre mais pas assez idiot pour ça ! Il devait avoir une autre raison bien plus logique ou tordue si on prend en compte le personnage !' _

Sur ce, il se concentra de nouveau sur la pelletée d'informations que Komui s'apprêtait à lui donner. « Il y a également quelque chose de très important que tu dois savoir sur « lui » ; c'est en partie ce pourquoi il nous est si important : il possède un don lui permettant de distinguer les akumas des humains… »

Dire qu'à cet instant précis, Lavi était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il était effectivement choqué, abasourdit, surprit, stupéfait, estomaqué, grandement étonné et bien plus, mais aucun mot ne serait susceptible de le décrire à ce moment là. Sa tête, qui auparavant était pleine de questions mais concentrée, s'était tout à coup vidée ; mais une seule et unique phrase y était cependant restée et y prenait tout l'espace maintenant disponible ; et même Kanda ou Linali n'auraient pu imaginer qu'il y avait tant de place dans la tête d'un Lavi semblant, de prime abord, idiot.

Cette petite phrase venait de prouver l'adage populaire conseillant de « ne pas juger un livre sur sa couverture » ou celui disant que « l'habit ne fait pas le moine », mais ceci n'est pas notre sujet principal ; donc revenons sur cette phrase bien particulière et ayant réussit là où bien d'autres avaient échoué : l'apprenti Bookman, cet homme de sciences et de lettres, n'arrivait même plus à former la moindre petite phrase (sujet + verbe + complément, mais oublions le complément pour le moment), ni même à retrouver ses mots.

Tout ce qu'il voyait défiler devant ses yeux et entendait était cette simple phrase, en apparence, mais destructrice dans l'âme : « _…il possède un don lui permettant de distinguer les akumas des humains…_ » Et elle tournait, et tournait, et tournait sans jamais s'arrêter dans ce crâne habituellement plein, mais actuellement vide.

Quelques minutes défilèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé par les deux occupants de la pièce. L'un trop ébahit pour former ses pensées, et l'autre attendant que le premier reprenne ses esprits. L'esprit de Lavi commençait enfin à reprenne contenance et cette phrase tournant en boucle se transforma petit à petit pour devenir une pensée cohérente.

'… _Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi « il » est si précieux pour l'Ordre et pourquoi il n'est pas devenu un Bookman… Un don… Mais comment l'a-t-il obtenu ?'_ L'expression sur son visage passa d'étonnée à intriguée et pour finir, pensive. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Komui recommencer à parler qu'il se concentra sur ses paroles.

« Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il tout d'abord avec un sourire avant de reprendre « Il t'en parlera peut-être, qui sait. Sinon, je lui ait fait parvenir quelques informations vous concernant tous les trois, mais principalement sur toi puisque c'est toi qui sera l'intermédiaire et pour qu'il puisse te reconnaître lorsque tu prendras contact avec lui pour la première fois. Tu devras faire attention, il ne te parlera sûrement qu'à demi mots au début pour confirmer ton identité. Il faudra que tu entres dans son jeu assez vite, mais te connaissant, tout devrait bien se passer. » Il stoppa son discours en voyant l'air pensif de Lavi et attendit qu'il pose sa question.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard « J'ai juste une question Komui, comment et où suis-je censé prendre contact avec « lui » ? Il me semble que tu as éludé cette information plusieurs fois… »

Il vit une expression gênée apparaître sur le visage de Komui, puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Komui essayait de trouver une manière douce pour lui annoncer les choses, et Lavi sentait sa tension et son stress augmenter.

'_C'est pas bon ça… J'aime pas quand Komui ne parle pas et à ce genre d'expression… C'est pas bon du tout pour moi !'_ pensait Lavi en commençant à paniquer.

Lorsque Komui se lança, Lavi était presque pendu à ses lèvres, partagé entre la peur de savoir ce que Komui mettait tant de temps à dire et l'impatience de savoir. « Hé bien… Comment dire ça… », une autre pause, puis il reprit difficilement « Disons qu' « Alex » travaille en fin d'après-midi dans un bar, dans le quartier des affaires de New York et la nuit, ce bar devient un night-club… gay… » Il se tu alors, laissant encore une fois un Lavi abasourdit en face de lui.

Son unique œil vert émeraude écarquillé de stupeur, la bouche légèrement ouverte et son corps complètement immobile. Mais cette fois-ci, Lavi ne mit que quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc. Après tout, il commençait à s'y habituer, aux nouvelles aussi étranges que surprenantes… « Un night-club gay… c'est bien ça ? » demanda faiblement Lavi.

« Oui, mais rassures-toi ! Ce n'est ni un cabaret ou un club de strip-tease ! C'est un établissement tout à fait honorable ! Tiens, voilà l'adresse où il se trouve, son nom et l'heure à laquelle tu devras retrouver « Alex ». » Komui lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit _« 266 8th Avenue,__ Innocent Sorrow_ », « _Minuit au comptoir_ » et un petit plan avait été dessiné.

« Tu le rencontreras ce soir même à minuit. J'ai pu l'avoir au téléphone hier et il m'a dit que tu devras l'attendre au comptoir et que tu saurais sûrement le reconnaître avant même d'avoir à demander à quelqu'un. Tu devras aussi voir avec lui pour qu'il te fournisse un planning pour vos rencontres. » Komui avait enchaîné assez rapidement et avait reprit une expression sérieuse. « Je n'ai plus que quelques recommandations à te faire concernant cette mission ; il sera très important de prendre en considération les conseils qu'il te donnera. Puis, évite au maximum de mettre les informations qu'il te passera par écrit, et surtout, tu ne dois parler de « lui » à personne, pas même à Kanda ou à Linali ! » Il s'arrêta et laissa un peu de temps à Lavi pour qu'il puisse réfléchir et voir s'il avait des questions à lui poser.

« Comment suis-je censé le reconnaître si je ne sais quasiment rien sur lui et encore moins à quoi il ressemble ? Vous vous souvenez que je serai dans un night-club gay un vendredi à minuit, il sera donc bondé. Alors pour trouver un « informateur » de type masculin, ça ne risque pas d'être facile, même si les recherches se réduisent considérablement puisque c'est un employé, ça peut être n'importe qui derrière le comptoir. Et comme il n'y aura que des hommes, comment vais-je le reconnaître ? » Demanda-t-il.

Komui lui répondit calmement « D'après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, il a un signe distinctif par rapport aux autres employés et qu'il suffirait de suivre les acclamations dans le pire des cas. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le trouver si tout le monde scande son « prénom ». » Lavi hocha simplement la tête, perplexe.

« Vous avez bien dit d'il travaillait dans un bar/night-club ? Si je me souviens bien, l'entrée et les consommations y sont payantes non ? Et pour le loyer, la nourriture et les factures ? Avec quoi va-t-on les payer ? »

La réponse de Komui fut assez simple « Dans chaque dossier se trouve une carte de crédit qui vous servira pour couvrir vos dépenses, mais attention aux abus ! Le compte est réapprovisionné tous les quinze jours donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à demander de l'aide à « Alex », il est là pour vous aider. »

« Hmm… Très bien. Pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

« Parfait ! Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver. Tu devrais profiter des quelques heures qui restent pour te reposer et faire ta valise ; Je vous rejoindrai à 18h à l'embarcadère. »

Komui raccompagna un Lavi perplexe jusqu'à la porte et le laissa sortir du bureau. Une fois sortit de la pièce, Lavi se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire d'ores et déjà sa valise puisqu'il était 9h30. Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on reçoit ce genre de nouvelles. C'est donc plongé dans ses pensées, à essayer de se remémorer tous les détails que Komui lui avait donnés, que Lavi fit le trajet le menant à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son sanctuaire, il fut surprit d'y trouver Bookman, assit tranquillement en tailleur sur sa chaise de bureau, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. La première pensée qui lui vint fut _'Il a du croiser Kanda ou Linali en chemin…'_.

Il savait déjà pourquoi « Panda » (un des surnoms que Lavi avait donné au Bookman) faisait cette tête. Lavi le devança donc de quelques instants « Je sais, je sais, tu n'aimes pas que je sois envoyé en mission longtemps et sans toi pour me surveiller » Il avait dit ça d'un ton monocorde et las.

Et c'est sur même ton que lui répondit le Bookman « Evidemment, tu est trop impulsif et ne prends jamais le temps de tout analyser avant d'agir. Tu as plutôt tendance à foncer tête baissée et te laisser guider par tes émotions… Mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas m'opposer au choix de Komui, cette mission est très importante. Alors n'oublie pas de tout observer. D'importants évènements pourraient se dérouler là-bas. » Ce furent les seuls mots que le Bookman prononça jusqu'au départ de Lavi quelques heures plus tard.

Lavi avait profité de ce temps pour faire sa valise, se changer pour des vêtements plus décontractés que son uniforme, lire plusieurs fois le dossier que Komui lui avait donné et dormir un peu puisqu'ils arriveraient vers 22h30 à New York, et qu'il devrait voir « Alex » à minuit.

A 17h45 il se rendit donc à l'embarcadère pour charger ses deux valises dans la barque qui les mènerait en ville pour pouvoir aller à l'aéroport. Il avait revêtu un pantalon beige évasé et une chemise noire à manches courtes, ayant quelques boutons défaits, des chaussures noires, et ses cheveux retombaient librement sur sa nuque et son front sans son bandeau habituel.

Linali et Komui arrivèrent 5 minutes après lui, chacun portant deux valises. Linali avait choisi de porter un jean clair serré, ses habituelles bottes noires ne montant que jusqu'aux genoux, avec un t-shirt moulant à manches courtes noir et argent. Lavi les aida à embarquer les bagages de la jeune fille en attendant que Kanda ne se décide à les rejoindre.

'_Et en parlant du loup, le voilà qui montre le bout de son museau…'_ Pensa Lavi lorsqu'un Kanda habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'une chemise blanche dont les longues manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, fit son apparition sur le quai, une valise à la main et Mugen dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être enchanté de devoir s'habiller en civil, lui qui ne quittait son uniforme que pour dormir et prendre sa douche.

Ils purent enfin embarquer, après que Komui leur ait donné de derniers conseils et ait fait une scène à « sa chère petite Linali chérie qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voir pendant plusieurs mois ».

« Bonne chance, et revenez-nous saufs » Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'ils partirent du QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Laissant Komui seul sur l'embarcadère, un air triste sur le visage, mais néanmoins plein d'espoir.

* * *

C'est malheureusement la fin, et je dois vous quittez pour écrire mon chapitre 5 !! Je chapitre 4 sera posté dans quelques jours, et attendez-vous beaucoup d'infos sur l'environnement dans lequel les personnages évolueront, mais la fin devrait vous plaire !!

Réponse pour Yeeru : C'est si flagrant que ça !! Je ne tenais pas à cacher cette information dans tous les cas. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plut ! J'essai de m'appliquer au maximum mais ce n'est pas toujours facile quand j'écris à 4h du mat' J'écris plus facilement la nuit, alors je profite de mes nuits blanches pour avancer dans la fic, au moins ça occupe. A bientôt peut-être !

Pour répondre à Hana no Megami : je ne pense pas écrire des chapitres faisant deux fois la taille du précédent, c'est trop épuisant pour moi. En temps normal je fais les deux premiers jets d'une traite, sans poses, alors j'ai souvent le poignet trop engourdit pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre après. Ce qui me pose des problèmes pour taper la « presque version finale » puisque je fais des changements en cours de route, etc… et aussi parce que je ne peux pas passer plus de trois heures les yeux rivés sur l'écran sans me taper une migraine d'enfer (trois heures est mon maximum quand j'ai mes lunettes sur le nez, mais elles me font mal ). Donc voilà ! Pour le moment, le chapitre 4 est le plus long avec un total de 3164 mots pour la fic en elle-même !

Et pour répondre à Diabolikangel : Merci beaucoup !! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a au moins trois jours d'écart entre chaque post. Pour leur rencontre c'est prévu pour… (Suspense !!) le chapitre 4, enfin, pour être plus précise, le chapitre 5 !! Et oui, je spoil déjà ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire la fin du chapter 4, et à le corriger aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !! Passez une bonne journée/nuit !

MGi.


	5. Chapitre 4 Découvertes et rencontre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !! Nous y voilà enfin, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet, enfin, presque !

Je remercie Shika, Hana o Megami, Yeeru et Datenshi pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir ! Les réponses se trouvent à la fin du chapitre !

Je n'aurais plus qu'une chose à rajouter : vive Wikipédia et Google Map !! J'en ai bavé pour trouver toutes les infos sur New York et dans quel quartier j'allais les installer ! Quelle galère ! Le début du chapitre vous semblera sûrement très maladroit mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à commencer et il y a beaucoup de descriptions, je m'en excuse d'avance. En revanche, la dernière page devrait vous plaire, je l'espère en tout cas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 – Découvertes et Rencontre**

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir des rues par lesquelles passait leur taxi, étaient des centaines de lueurs de toutes les couleurs. Des néons illuminaient encore les devantures des boutiques malgré l'heure tardive. Il était maintenant 23h15 et ils allaient bientôt arriver à leur immeuble.

Le vol avait duré près de huit heures trente, les faisant atterrir à l'aéroport international JFK du côté du Queens à New York, à 22h30 heure locale. De là, ils avaient appelé un taxi pour les emmener jusqu'à Manhattan. Le chauffeur leur avait dit que le trajet durerait environ une heure s'il n'y avait pas de problème de circulation. Les décors qu'ils avaient passé reflétaient en tous point la diversité ethnique qui caractérisait cette capitale. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île de Manhattan, presque tout semblait plus aisé. Les rues étaient quasiment toutes parallèles les unes aux autres, permettant ainsi d'avoir des croisements à angles droits à tous les coins de rues.

D'après ce que Komui avait jugé bon de leur indiquer dans leurs dossiers, l'île de Manhattan comptait plus d'un million d'habitants et faisait 21,6 km de long sur 3,7 km de large. Ce plan en damier avait aussi un système de numérotation assez étrange, dépendant apparemment des différents quartiers, par exemple, à Manhattan, les rues dans le sens de la longueur étaient numérotées de 1 à 15 en partant de l'Est, et les rues dans le sens de la largeur, de 1 à 220 en partant du Sud. Assez déroutant lorsqu'on débarque pour la première fois à New York.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tout trois déjà été envoyés en mission aux Etats-Unis, mais jamais à New York ou dans une grande ville. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, peu de monde était dehors, alors qu'ici, on pouvait voir des dizaines de personnes marchant dans les rues, certaines boutiques ouvertes, des bars, des files d'attente dépassant dans la rue pour entrer dans une discothèque, etc… L'ambiance en elle-même était différente, plus détendue en ce vendredi soir, veille de week-end. Il est vrai que cette capitale méritait son surnom de « Ville qui ne dort jamais ».

Le chauffeur les fit sortir de leur contemplation en leur annonçant qu'ils allaient arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. Et en effet, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après avoir dépassé des séries d'appartements.

Le taxis s'arrêta et les aida à sortir leurs bagages du coffre, Kanda le paya puis le laissa partir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant un petit parc, au milieu duquel s'étendait une allée menant à un bâtiment assez haut, quadrillé de fenêtres. La hauteur dudit immeuble ne pouvait pas être distinguée à cause de l'obscurité, mais il devait bien y avoir une bonne vingtaine d'étages. Ils étaient donc arrivés au 357 West 24th Street dans le quartier de Chelsea. Quartier bien connu pour ses activités intellectuelles et créatives. Le repère d'un bon nombre de galeries d'art.

Ils entrèrent après quelques instants et utilisèrent l'ascenseur pour monter à leur étage, le dix-huitième. Le trajet fut rapide et tout semblait jusqu'ici propre et bien entretenu, contrairement à tous les autres endroits où ils avaient du rester pendant leurs précédentes missions. Komui avait également précisé que l'appartement serait déjà meublé, ils n'auraient donc aucun achat important à faire.

Depuis leur départ de Paris, très peu de paroles avaient étés échangées entre eux, rendant l'atmosphère assez pesante. Ils avaient profité de ce long vol pour se reposer et pour prendre connaissance des détails de cette mission : le lieu où ils allaient vivre, où ils allaient travailler et les quelques informations fournies sur la ville de New York, plus précisément sur le quartier de Manhattan. Les habitudes des habitants étaient très différentes de celles des Européens ; certaines choses, comme les taxis et les transports en commun, y étaient beaucoup moins chères.

Rien que le nombre de personnes habitant sur cette petite île était impressionnant : vingt pourcent de la population totale de New York vivait ici. De ce fait en résultait une densité de plus de 25000 habitants au km². Et quant on sait qu'un bon nombre de personnes viennent travailler là-bas en plus de ceux qui y vivent, on atteint facilement les deux millions d'habitants ! En pleine journée, aux heures de pointes, ce devait être un véritable calvaire, une marrée humaine. D'où la note laissée dans le dossier conseillant de prendre le métro et non le taxi.

Concernant la galerie d'art dans laquelle ils allaient travailler, elle s'appelait « The Fifth Gallery » et se situait à quelques rues seulement de leur immeuble, au 524 West 26th Street. Il semblerait que la propriétaire soit une amie du Général Cross et que la plupart des tableaux y étant exposés soit peint par le Général Tiedoll. Environ les trois-quarts des employés y étaient des Finders envoyés sous couverture, le quart restant représentant de simples civils.

Komui leur avait fournit les noms des Finders pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de problèmes.

Il aurait été fâcheux de se tromper de personne en parlant de leur mission ou en posant quelques questions sur l'état actuel des choses.

'_Une chose est sûre au moins : il n'y a aucun risque qu'un akuma puisse travailler là-bas. « Shadow » les auraient sûrement prévenus par l'intermédiaire de Daisha. A moins que le problème ne vienne justement d'ici. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le temps de l'avertir… qui sait ? Il y a des dizaines de possibilités avec plus de 400 000 akumas répartis sur 1214 km², il est totalement impossible de savoir qui est un akuma et qui ne l'est pas, sauf, bien sûr, si on a un « don » pour les repérer. Et voilà que ça revient sur « Shadow » ! Il ne pourrait pas me sortir de la tête quelques minutes ! Et non, il faut toujours que tout converge vers lui ! C'est frustrant ! Que de questions mais aucunes réponses !'_ Telles étaient les pensées de Lavi en attendant que Linali ne trouve les clés de leur appartement, le numéro 180 pour être plus précis. Elle les trouva rapidement et déverrouilla la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans ce qui semblait être d'extérieur un simple appartement ! Rien que l'entrée en elle-même était grande et le salon qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir un peu plus loin après avoir allumé la lumière en disait long sur la taille réelle de ce « loft ». Maintenant ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi il y avait si peu de portes dans le couloir. L'intérieur devait être gigantesque !

Ils entrèrent, posèrent leurs valises dans le « hall d'entrée » et Linali verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils visitèrent chaque pièce, s'assurant que tout était normal et choisirent leur chambre. Ils trouvèrent qu'il y avait en fait une quatrième chambre, mais elle ne semblait pas aménagée. Le salon était de taille tout à fait raisonnable et faisait à peu près la même superficie que les quatre chambres réunies. La cuisine/salle à manger était du même acabit et les deux côtés n'étaient séparés que par une sorte de comptoir, et les chaises placées de part et d'autre faisaient vaguement penser à un comptoir de bar.

Chaque chambre pouvait aisément accueillir deux lits, deux armoires et deux bureaux sans que bouger ne soit un problème dans la pièce. Les salles de bain - il y en avait deux - étaient, comme le reste de l'appartement, toute aussi grande l'une que l'autre et étaient recouvertes de marbre blanc. Tout était neuf et assez richement décoré, sans paraître trop clinquant.

'_Heureusement que la Congrégation paye pour nous, je n'imagine pas le prix que doit coûter cette « suite »…'_ pensa Lavi.

C'est seulement en revenant de la chambre qu'il avait choisie que Lavi remarqua l'heure qu'indiquait la pendule électronique placée dans l'entrée : 23h40. Il avait rendez-vous dans vingt minutes au night-club. Mais fallait-il qu'il se change ? Komui ne lui ayant rien dit à ce sujet, il décida donc de se changer pour quelque chose de plus classe. Après tout, même s'il s'agit d'un night-club gay, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur ceux de Paris, les tenues « correctes » étaient souvent recommandées pour pouvoir entrer.

Il passa donc un pantalon noir et blanc taille basse, des bottes noires à revers, un t-shirt noir et une veste noire et blanche. Habillé ainsi, on aurait presque dit qu'il portait son uniforme d'exorciste. Sans le symbole de l'Ordre sur sa veste, ça passait facilement pour une tenue civile, classe mais décontractée. Il plaça sa masse d'arme miniature dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et se dirigea vers le salon. Linali et Kanda s'y étaient assis en attendant qu'il revienne.

En le voyant revenir habillé de la sorte, ils prirent un air interrogateur, enfin, du côté de Linali, Kanda, lui, le regardait d'un air de dire « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Il leur répondit donc le plus naturellement « J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je dois prendre contact ce soir à minuit avec l'informateur, désolé, j'avais oublié de vous le dire… » Il leur fit un sourire d'excuse et prit les quelques notes que Komui lui avait glissées dans son rapport en plus de quelques dollars, puis retourna voir ses deux compagnons de mission.

« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai, alors ne m'attendez pas. » Il se tourna vers Linali et lui demanda « Est-ce que Komui t'a laissé d'autres trousseaux de clés dans ton dossier Linali ? »

« Oui, attend, je vais chercher le tien… » Elle se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre.

La pièce était silencieuse, mais la voix de Kanda vint troubler ce calme quelques instants « Garde les yeux bien ouverts et écoute attentivement. Nous ne serons pas là pour t'aider cette fois. Et méfie-toi de tout le monde dehors. Je sais que tu sais déjà tout ça mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles… » Et il se tut.

La réponse de Lavi fut assez courte « T'inquiète pas ! Vous aurez à peine remarqué mon départ que je serai revenu ! » Il souriait tranquillement, comme s'il allait simplement se promener, et cela fit rouler des yeux à Kanda.

Linali revint quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit sa clé. Puis elle lui sourit « Fais attention à toi et reviens vite ! » Elle marqua un temps avant de reprendre « Comme nous ne commençons que lundi à la galerie, il ne sera pas nécessaire de passer te réveiller avant 10h demain matin je suppose ? »

Lavi lui répondit par un petit sourire de remerciement et se dirigea vers la porte tout en leur faisant un signe de main. Il referma à clé en sortant et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il sortit le petit plan que Komui lui avait fournit pour se rendre au night-club. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin, à peine deux ou trois minutes de marche de leur appartement. Il se mit donc en route doucement, il avait encore un bon quart d'heure avant son rendez-vous.

Et en effet, trois minutes après, il se trouvait devant une porte à doubles battants grande ouverte, où quelques personnes faisaient déjà la queue, et au dessus de laquelle un panneau noir dont les lettres blanches illuminées de rouge indiquait « _Innocent Sorrow_ ».

Il avait bien fait de se changer avant de venir, car il apercevait quelques fois les videurs à l'entrée « raccompagner » des personnes habillées trop décontractées ou vulgairement. L'intérieur, ou du moins le « vestibule », était dans les tons pourpre et d'un goût assurément bon, et on pouvait y voir deux hauts comptoirs, chacun tenu par deux personnes : un vigil à la carrure bien développée et un « serveur », plus détendu et souriant. Ainsi, deux files distinctes étaient établies de part et d'autre de la pièce permettant un accès plus rapide au night-club, laissant néanmoins un « couloir » entre les deux comptoirs pour permettre aux personnes de sortir. L'entrée ne semblait pas gratuite, mais d'après les billets qu'il voyait y passer, elle ne paraissait pas très chère.

Lorsque ce fut enfin son tour, l'homme encaissant la monnaie lui sourit et le lorgna d'un air appréciateur en lui annonçant le prix de l'entrée, 5 dollars seulement. Le regard que l'homme lui avait lancé le déconcentra quelque peu et il eut quelques difficultés à trouver le bon billet dans son portefeuille, mais il finit par le lui tendre avec un léger sourire.

Une chose au moins était sûre, après que le videur l'ait laissé s'engager dans les escaliers menant à la salle, il allait lui falloir s'habituer à ce genre de regards et user de son charme naturel pour se faire connaître, lorsqu'il serait un habitué ici. Il descendit donc les larges escaliers circulaires qui le menaient à son lieu de rendez-vous.

Arrivé en bas des marches recouvertes de moquette pourpre, il entendait clairement le début de « Dragula » de Rob Zombie. Une nouvelle porte à doubles battants marquait l'entrée même du night-club. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu que des couples d'hommes ou quelques hommes seuls, mais aucune femme.

'_Ca va être difficile de s'y habituer…'_ pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir les portes d'un large mouvement, les retenant un instant ouvertes pour être sûr que personne ne se les prennent en pleine figure derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il regarda la salle, il en eut presque le souffle coupé : elle était immense, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire, elle donnait une impression chaleureuse et conviviale. Tout le monde semblait parler à tout le monde. Un long comptoir en bois massif s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur de droite et poursuivait sur la moitié de celui en face de lui. Des tables pour deux, trois et quatre personnes étaient installées non loin de là, sur la moitié droite de la salle. Dans le coin au fond à gauche de la salle, une sorte d'estrade ou de scène était installée mais pour le moment vide.

La quasi-totalité de la moitié gauche de la salle servait de piste de danse et on pouvait apercevoir le long du mur, derrière lui sur sa gauche, des banquettes avec de longues tables basses, pouvant accueillir une bonne dizaine de personnes chacune. Tout était décoré de pourpre, de bordeau et de rouge ; des faisceaux lumineux balayaient la salle en rythme avec la musique. Un serveur passait quelques fois pour servir les clients assis aux grandes tables. Le bar en lui-même pouvait accueillir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes sans qu'elles ne soient serrées.

Sur le mur derrière le comptoir, courrait une étagère sur laquelle était posées toutes sortes de bouteilles, de verres et d'accessoires… des néons éclairaient cet ensemble de lumières changeantes.

Quatre serveurs s'affairaient derrière le comptoir, préparant des cocktails, servant d'autres boissons plus simples ou parlant avec des clients… certains d'eux faisaient tout simplement les trois en même temps. Seule la moitié des hauts tabourets était occupée au bar, il en était de même pour les petites tables, en revanche, la piste de danse était bien remplie ce soir.

Les serveurs étaient reconnaissables entre tous par leurs tenues plus décontractées, mais correctes, chacun semblant s'occuper d'une zone.

Le premier qu'il avait vu était un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, les cheveux courts, blonds, les yeux bleu soulignés d'eyeliner et un teint mate ; sa carrure était fine, comme bon nombre des serveurs ici, son visage bien dessiné était souriant et quelque peu aguicheur ; il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et un haut bordeau sans manches. Il s'occupait apparemment du service en salle et de quelques sièges au bar.

Le deuxième semblait plus âgé, peut-être avait-il une trentaine d'années, il était un peu plus grand que le premier, et de carrure plus prononcée. Son visage n'en restait pas moins beau, il était brun, avait les yeux verts et était assurément un très bel homme. Il portait un pantalon de toile noire et une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'à mi-poitrine dont les manches étaient retroussées.

Le troisième ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, son visage était fin, ses yeux légèrement bridés noisette et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur des plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue : ils étaient bleu électrique et tenaient sûrement dans une position verticale grâce à du gel. Ses vêtements étaient également assez spéciaux : il portait un marcel moulant blanc s'arrêtant quelques centimètres au dessus de son nombril et un pantalon de cuir rouge sang lui descendant bas sur les hanches. Il souriait à tout le monde et discutait joyeusement avec les clients dont il s'occupait.

Et enfin, le dernier, et sûrement le plus étrange des quatre qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, était de carrure fine mais on pouvait facilement voir qu'il pratiquait une activité physique régulière pour entretenir son corps, son visage fin et ses traits délicats étaient soulignés par son teint pâle, mais ce n'est pas ce que Lavi remarqua en premier.

Ce qu'il vit tout d'abord et qui le fit considérer plus longtemps ce jeune homme était, d'une part, la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, ils étaient blancs aux reflets argentés, et d'autre part, les motifs tribaux rouge s'étalant sur sa joue gauche juste sous son œil, œil qui semblait à l'instant précis rouge, alors que le droit était bleu gris. Il portait un pantalon noir, des bottes noires à revers ; son haut blanc n'avait qu'une seule manche longue du côté gauche, laissant son bras droit nu ; il portait également des gants noirs.

Ses cheveux lisses recouvraient son front et lui donnait un petit air séduisant et la façon dont il souriait en préparant le cocktail en aurait destabilisé plus d'un. Et c'est précisément l'effet qui fut produit sur le client qu'il servait : il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de ce beau jeune homme. Lavi devait bien avouer que lui non plus n'y arrivait plus. Il était certain que s'il le désirait, ce serveur pourrait faire plier une bonne partie de la salle avec un sourire pareil un peu plus prononcé…

A l'instant même où cette pensée lui vint en tête, le jeune serveur tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit doucement ; pas un sourire aguicheur ou séduisant, non, plutôt comme s'il savait quelque chose que Lavi ignorait pour le moment.

Et là, ce fut le déclic dans l'esprit de Lavi. Vous pouvez aussi voir ça comme une intuition ou un pressentiment, mais au final, le résultat fut le même : Lavi comprit que ce jeune homme aux traits délicats et aux cheveux presque argentés était son informateur.

* * *

C'est la fin !! Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient voir à quoi ressemble « le jeune serveur aux cheveux presque argentés » vous pouvez allez voir sur mon profil, c'est très précisément lui en avatar (pour indication, il s'agit de l'image du chapitre 42 dans le manga) ! La classe !! Une autre petite précision, cette fois-ci concernant Lavi : pour ceux qui suivent le manga, il est tout simplement habillé de son nouvel uniforme pour aller au night-club. Pas mal non ?

Place aux réponses maintenant :

Shika : Heureusement que mes chapitres ne font pas dix pages ! Je n'imagine même pas le temps que je mettrais pour les écrire et les taper ! Mais je pense que je vais devoir les faire plus longs, sinon je risque d'en avoir pour une petite centaine de chapitres si je continu comme ça ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. A plus tard.

Hana no Megami : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! J'ai pas fais exprès ! Il m'a échappé ! Même ma mère ne l'avait pas vu celui-là ! J'ai été le corriger juste après avoir lu ta review. Pour le nom du bar je ne me suis vraiment pas foulé pour le trouver, j'ai tout simplement pris le titre du premier opening de l'anime. Pour ma manie de compter le nombre de mots, ça m'amuse un peu et me permet de faire une pause, le temps que ma main et mon poignet se reposent quelques minutes. Je venais de lire une fic en anglais et je n'ai pas fais attention en tapant après. Pourtant je devrais le savoir maintenant ! Message for Aricia and Louve : Please do forgive me for this deplorable mistake ! I really did not pay enough attention when correcting this part ! That was a tremendous blunder ! I hope you will exonerate me…

Yeeru : Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire (un peu en retard maintenant) et voilà le premier cadeau ! Le problème quand on écrit une fanfiction, je trouve, c'est qu'on a pas un point de vue assez éloigné pour se rendre tout à fait compte si telle ou telle chose est flagrante. C'est un de mes nombreux problèmes je l'avoue, mais il est vrai que ça saute aux yeux dans le chapitre 3. Un autre de mes problème se trouve être les répétitions, même s'il est vrai que je me suis grandement améliorée de ce côté-là ! Il me faut donc mémoriser chaque expression que j'écris et vérifier, en cas de doute, si elle n'a pas été mise à moins de trois paragraphes de là. C'est bizarre je sais, c'est ma façon d'éviter au maximum les répétitions. Quant à Kanda, c'est en lisant les derniers chapitres sortis que je me suis vraiment rendue compte qu'il n'était presque jamais en « civil ».

Datenshi : « Essayer » est le mot clé, j'ai réussi à trouver d'autres questions concernant la suite mais presque aucune réponse… Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je fais de mon mieux tout en m'éclatant de temps en temps, je pense que les passages où je part en vrille sont assez visible ! Heureusement pour toi que tu n'as pas lu par-dessus mon épaule, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui aurait pu t'arriver mais ça n'aurait pas été positif pour toi… Mais ceci est une autre histoire… Bon, je vais profiter des quelques heures qui me restent pour jouer un peu avant d'aller me fracasser un bras ou une jambe à la patinoire ! A pluche !

Bref, je vous laisse ici pour le moment, le temps que je finisse d'écrire le chapitre 5… Je pris du retard dans l'écriture de mes chapitres !! C'est la panique de mon côté de l'écran, en plus, j'ai, enfin, commencé Kingdom Hearts II ! J'ai trop envie d'y jouer !! Je suis déjà resté quatre heures devant la nuit dernière parce que je ne voulais pas lâcher la manette !!Bon je vais y aller, je vais retrouver Sora puisque j'ai fini le prologue avec Roxas (snif, c'est triste…) ! A bientôt !!

MGi.


	6. Chapitre 5 Prise de contact

Chapitre 5 – Prise de contact et première chasse

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'améliorer… J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

J'ai malheureusement perdu ma capacité à faire des double sens alors qu'il m'en fallait absolument ! Moi qui d'habitude en fais sans m'en rendre compte ! Je m'excuse donc pour les piètres doubles sens que j'ai pu trouver… Je n'en suis pas fière du tout…

Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant laissées des reviews ! Le record pour un seul chapitre a été pulvérisé ! 7 reviews sur le chapitre 4 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Alors encore merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs/lectrices ! Les réponses se trouvent à la fin du chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 – Prise de contact et première chasse**

La première pensée qui lui vint à cet instant fut _'Komui avait raison, je l'ai presque immédiatement reconnu, dès le premier regard échangé… et quel regard… En tout cas, il m'a bien l'air aussi excentrique que le Général Cross avec ses cheveux, son œil et sa joue gauche… quelle discrétion !' _

Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir d'une démarche souple et décontractée. Plusieurs hommes se retournaient ou le suivaient du regard en le voyant passer, d'autres le regardaient beaucoup plus franchement et lui faisaient des sourires aguicheurs. Il leur répondait par de simples sourires tout en faisant attention à ne pas heurter les clients venant chercher leurs consommations au bar.

Il remarqua aussi que les autres serveurs jetaient des coups d'oeils dans sa direction et il se demandait bien pourquoi son entrée avait autant attiré l'attention. Vu le nombre de personne venant ici, il n'avait quand même pas l'air aussi suspect que ça ?! _'Bon, c'est vrai que les hommes portant un cache œil sont assez rares de nos jours, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça ! Heureusement que j'ai appris à contrôler mon expression faciale, sinon, je pense que j'aurais presque rougi !'_

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Lavi atteignit enfin le comptoir. Il prit place sur un des hauts tabourets à quelques mètres d' « Alex » et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut le jeune serveur asiatique faire un signe de la main et un clin d'œil à « Alex », auquel il répondit par un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Lavi. Quelques hommes le lorgnaient toujours et cela le rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup quand l'attention était portée trop longtemps sur lui.

Son trouble devait cependant être apparent, car lorsque le serveur arriva à sa hauteur et prit la parole, d'une voix calme et assez douce malgré le volume élevé de la musique, il lui dit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal que quelques personnes soient intriguées, voir même intéressées, lorsqu'un beau jeune homme, portant un cache œil qui plus est, entre pour la première fois ici… ». Il lui souriait tranquillement « Ca leur passera… Certains d'entre eux viendront peut-être vous voir… ».

Il s'arrêta et considéra Lavi une seconde avant de reprendre « Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse… Bonsoir et bienvenue au night-club « Innocent Sorrow » ! Je me nomme Alex et suis responsable de cette partie du bar. Que pourrais-je vous servir ? ». Il lui souriait toujours mais Lavi vit qu'il était en fait en train de le détailler et qu'il venait tout juste de lui tendre une perche pour s'assurer de son identité.

Lavi lui répondit donc avec un petit sourire timide « Bonsoir, serait-il possible d'avoir un diabolo ? Je supporte mal l'alcool et c'est la première fois que je viens dans un night-club New-yorkais… J'aimerai m'en souvenir demain matin en me levant. »

« Quel parfum désirez-vous ? Nous avons menthe, grenadine, fraise, orange ou citron… »

« A la menthe s'il vous plait… » Il fit une courte pause, le temps que le serveur se retourne et prenne tout ce dont il avait besoin, puis continua « C'est assez différent ici… »

Alex le regardait tout en préparant sa boisson. Ses gestes étaient à la fois souples et fermes, ses doigts graciles et agiles et ses mains fines sous ses gants noirs. Il prit alors la parole « Vous n'êtes pas de New York ? »

« Non, je viens de France. Je suis arrivé à New York il y a quelques heures et j'ai voulu sortir pour « visiter un peu le quartier »… Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à entrer dans un night-club, mais d'extérieur ça semblait être un simple bar… » Il se tut un instant. Le serveur finit de lui préparer son diabolo menthe et le posa devant lui sur une serviette en papier rouge foncé.

Lavi le remercia et en but une petite gorgée tout en observant ce que faisaient les clients et les autres serveurs, pendant qu'Alex lui répondait « Je vous en pris. C'est sûr, beaucoup de personnes venaient ici par hasard au début, mais maintenant, ce sont majoritairement les habitués qui viennent et amènent leurs connaissances. Vous habitez donc dans le quartier ? » Alex pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement souplement et découvrant son front quelques secondes. Lavi crut, l'espace d'un instant, y apercevoir un symbole, mais il n'en n'était pas totalement certain.

Il lui répondit néanmoins, gardant ce petit détail pour plus tard « Oui, à quelques rues d'ici. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? Ah ! Mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Lavi. » Lavi lui tendit la main en souriant, main qui fut saisie et secouée délicatement par Alex.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Lavi… Et pour répondre à votre question, cela va faire deux ans que je travaille ici… » lui répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. « Pensez-vous revenir souvent ? »

Lavi fut quelque peu surprit par cette question plus que directe mais y répondit tout de même avec un sourire « Bien sûr ! Je trouve que l'ambiance y est agréable, l'entrée pas très chère et le service de qualité. » en levant son verre presque vide.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux presque argentés lui rendit gentiment son sourire et lui demanda s'il désirait un autre diabolo, Lavi lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de reprendre son observation et ses réflexions. _'Il avait raison, beaucoup moins de personnes me regardent maintenant. Je me demande d'ailleurs si la mention du cache œil n'était pas volontaire de sa part…'_ A peine eut-il finit cette pensée qu'il vit le serveur asiatique se diriger vers Alex. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué également.

Il arriva donc à côté d'Alex, fit un sourire ravageur à Lavi et se mit à parler au jeune serveur « Hé ! Alex ! Désolé de te déranger en pleine « discussion »… », d'après Lavi, il n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé et sa façon de dire le mot « discussion » ne sonnait pas très naturel non plus, « … mais il va être l'heure… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'Alex regardait l'énorme horloge digitale au fond de la salle ; elle indiquait 00:50. Lavi en fut très surprit, il n'avait pas l'impression que plus de cinquante minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était arrivé. Alex semblait tout aussi étonné et s'excusa auprès de Lavi, puis s'éloigna accompagné de l'asiatique.

Quelques minutes venaient de passer, presque tous les tabourets au bar étaient maintenant occupés et une bonne partie des danseurs s'attroupaient derrière les hommes assis. Lavi commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions, lorsqu'à la fin d'une chanson dont il ne connaissait pas le titre, la musique s'arrêta et des projecteurs furent dirigés vers une porte de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alex, le jeune serveur asiatique et un autre homme arrivèrent par cette même porte, entraînant un déluge d'acclamations. Ils souriaient tous trois et se placèrent non loin de lui : Alex faisait face à l'asiatique alors que l'homme était entre eux, un peu en retrait. Ils commençaient à placer des bouteilles et des verres à leur convenance.

A une heure précise, l'homme prit un micro derrière le comptoir et s'adressa à la foule d'une voix profonde et assurée « Bienvenue à tous ! Il est très précisément une heure du matin et nous allons commencer, comme tous les samedis matins, notre petit concours, qui opposera aujourd'hui Sûo et Alex ! » Les clients manifestèrent encore leur joie avant de se taire sur un geste de l'animateur.

Il reprit une fois le calme revenu « Comme vous l'avez déjà compris, je serai l'arbitre de cette « course contre la montre »…le but ce soir, est de prendre la plus de commandes possible. Si une boisson est renversée avant qu'elle n'atteigne le client elle fera perdre des points, si elle arrive sans problème, elle en fait gagner. Il en est de même pendant la préparation : si vous faites tomber des verres, des bouteilles et qu'ils se cassent, des points seront enlevés ! Pour plus d'équité, et surtout parce que je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps, Zagi et Juan compteront le nombre de boissons préparées par chacun de vous… » Lavi vit les deux autres serveurs s'avancer et prendre place de part et d'autre des deux jeunes serveurs.

« Jeunes hommes, vous aurez très précisément cinq minutes et vingt-deux secondes pour nous montrer ce que vous savez faire ! »

Personne n'avait l'air de remarquer qu'Alex se livrait à quelques calculs mentaux, il avait la même habitude que lui, son regard passait des clients, aux verres puis aux bouteilles et pour finir au comptoir. Après seulement quelques secondes, Alex avait un air satisfait et sûr de lui. Son regard accrocha alors celui de Lavi et il lui sourit d'un air victorieux, l'air de dire « J'ai déjà gagné ! », auquel Lavi répondit par un regard sceptique.

En y repensant quelques minutes après, Lavi se dit que ça ressemblait plus à un dialogue qu'à un échange de regards, tout ce qu'il avait voulut faire passer à Lavi était arrivé et parfaitement Tout en restant une énigme, ce jeune homme venait de lui faire parvenir les quelques pensées qu'il voulait bien partager.

L'esprit de Lavi revint à l'instant présent, sur ce qui allait se passer, et il se concentra sur Alex, observant tous ses mouvements. L'animateur reprit « Comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas d'autre récompense que les applaudissements de notre public ! Et toutes les consommations commandées sont offertes durant ces futures deux minutes vingt-deux. Êtes-vous prêts ? » Les deux opposants acquiescèrent « Très bien, dès le début de la chanson, vous pourrez commencer ! »

Et enfin, le défi commença sur un air de « _Walkie Talkie Man_ » de Stériogram. Et quel début ! Les demandes fusaient de tous les côtés et les serveurs s'agitaient derrière le comptoir.

Il était clair aux yeux de Lavi qu'Alex serait le gagnant, avec des mouvements aussi souples, fluides et précis ; il ne faisait tomber aucun verre et aucune bouteille, même lorsqu'il les faisaient glisser sur le comptoir pour arriver devant le demandeur, c'est avec précision que toutes les demandes qu'il recevait étaient traitées. Malgré cela, Lavi voyait bien qu'Alex ne se donnait pas tout à fait à fond dans ce concours. Le jeune serveur asiatique faisait de son mieux, et il était doué lui aussi, mais pas assez pour battre Alex dans un jeu d'habileté semblait-il.

La première chanson se termina et Alex menait déjà de beaucoup lorsque la deuxième, « _Leave you far behind_ » de Lunatic Calm commença. Ironique non ? Tout au long de ces quelques minutes, l'écart ne cessait de se creuser entre les deux jeunes hommes. A la fin, Sûo était complètement essoufflé alors qu'Alex était toujours frais comme un gardon, souriant. Les trois juges se réunirent pendant que les deux participants rangeaient bouteilles et verres à leur place d'origine.

Enfin, les arbitres vinrent se placer entre les deux concurrents et l'homme plus âgé prit la parole au micro « Encore une fois, le vainqueur est Alex ! » Une foule d'acclamations survint, Sûo paraissait dépité, lui qui voulait sûrement réussir à battre Alex. L'homme reprit « Et oui, encore ! Score 75 à 40 pour Alex ! Mais laissons notre gagnant s'exprimer aujourd'hui. »

Il tendit le micro à Alex, qui le prit « Merci beaucoup, mais je ne dois pas toutes ces victoires qu'à mon seul talent ! » Il bomba légèrement le torse et prit un petit air supérieur pour parfaire la caricature puis reprit « Non, je le dois aussi à deux ans de travail dans une chaîne de restauration rapide ! Je peux vous assurer que ça aiguise vos réflexes ! » avec un sourire épuisé qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Il rendit le micro à l'homme « Félicitation Alex ! Ne perd pas courage Sûo, tu t'es amélioré depuis que tu es arrivé ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arriveras ! Sur ce, il est 1h15, je vais vous laisser retrouver la piste de danse et la musique ! Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable matinée messieurs ! A bientôt ! » Il éteignit le micro et la musique revint dans le night-club. Il sortit par la même porte par laquelle il était entré après avoir lancé un sourire aux serveurs.

Chacun reprit sa place et Alex se remit en face de lui avec un petit rire, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, le menton entre ses mains gantées. « Alors ? Comment se déroule votre soirée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Lavi lui répondit avec un petit sourire « Très bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des concours de rapidité dans les night-club… Et par la même occasion, vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le désirez, vous ne semblez pas plus âgé que moi… ».

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines d'Alex lorsqu'il lui répondit en préparant un autre diabolo, ayant remarqué son verre vide « Très bien, Lavi, mais dans ce cas il te faudra en faire autant avec moi ! » Il souriait toujours, et lui posa son verre sur une nouvelle serviette en papier.

En prenant le verre, Lavi se rendit compte que, sous la serviette, se trouvait un petit un carré de papier blanc sur lequel étaient écrites quelques phrases. Lavi le lit discrètement : « _Sors du night-club vers 1h40 et attend moi au 282W 23th St, j'arriverai vers 2h_ ». Il but sa boisson comme si de rien n'était et hocha imperceptiblement la tête lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Alex.

Lavi resta pendant quinze minutes à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien, mais principalement de Paris, Alex lui ayant demandé de lui décrire la capitale française. A 1h30, il paya ses consommations et se leva pour partir lorsque Sûo, le serveur asiatique, vint les voir.

« Vous partez déjà ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Lavi qui ne voyait pas où était le piège, répondit « Malheureusement oui, le décalage horaire m'a été fatal et je n'ai rien à manger pour demain, donc si je veux pouvoir me lever avant dix heures, je dois rentrer… » Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant l'expression qui venait de passer sur le beau visage d'Alex : il paraissait ennuyé, blasé et un peu gêné. Sûo, lui, au contraire, semblait plus qu'heureux, à la limite de l'euphorie.

« Oh ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas attendre encore quelques minutes ? Alex part dans moins de vingt minutes ce soir ! Comme ça il pourrait vous montrez quelques épiceries sympas dans le coin, et vous pourrez rentrer ensemble, c'est plus agréable de marcher avec quelqu'un, non ? A moins que n'habitiez pas dans la même direction… » Il avait l'air de s'amuser de l'incrédulité planant sur le visage d'Alex.

Lavi, indécis, regardait Alex, il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part, une petite indication pour lui dire quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Alex qui prit la parole pour répondre au jeune serveur « Ok, moi ça me va. Qu'en dis-tu Lavi ? Il me semble que tu n'habites pas loin ? »

Comprenant le message, Lavi lui répondit rapidement « Il n'y a aucun problème de mon côté ! On sera un peu plus au calme dehors pour discuter dans tous les cas ! » Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Sûo, puisqu'il leur sourit « innocemment », mais Lavi pouvait voir la petite lueur calculatrice qui était tapie dans ses yeux.

Lavi, totalement ignorant des conséquences qu'allaient engendrer ses paroles, souriait tranquillement ; son instinct lui soufflait pourtant de faire attention à ce qu'il disait et c'est, d'après lui, ce qu'il faisait, mais au vu des réactions d'Alex, aussi subtiles soient-elles, il n'arrivait pas à trouver où était le problème.

Une phrase que le Bookman lui avait dite lui revint à l'esprit : « Les paroles ont parfois plus de sens que les actes ne peuvent en avoir, fais toujours attention en les utilisant ». Au début, Lavi ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui revenait maintenant, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, pendant lesquels Alex et Sûo semblaient parler, Lavi réalisa la tournure de ses propos.

N'étant pas habitué à se trouver dans ce genre de contexte, il n'avait pas précisé le sens de ses paroles et il avait laissé le jeune serveur asiatique les interpréter comme il le souhaitait, laissant, par la même occasion, cet individu excentrique croire qu'il pourrait « faire plus ample connaissance avec Alex au détour d'une sombre ruelle ».

'_Pas étonnant qu'Alex ait eu l'air ennuyé et gêné… Oh mon Dieu ! Il a insinué qu'Alex et moi… on… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Arg ! Si, ça l'est ! On est dans un night-club gay ! G.A.Y. comme dans homosexuel ! J'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail… Quel idiot je fais !' _

Lavi venait tout juste de passer du petit air souriant et ignorant à celui livide de l'homme qui comprend enfin l'énorme, que dis-je ! Le faramineux et sulfureux double sens de ses dires. Ceci eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention d'Alex et de le faire sourire alors qu'il coupait court à sa discussion avec Sûo. « Je vais aller me changer, attend moi près de l'entrée, j'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, le temps d'enlever tout ce maquillage. »

Lavi lui fit un signe de la main pour lui confirmer et se leva pendant qu'Alex disait au revoir aux autres serveurs et aux clients qu'il connaissait personnellement. L'apprenti Bookman sortit donc du night-club et se dirigea vers l'adresse inscrite sur le bout de papier. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin, il suffisait de tourner à gauche deux fois en sortant et à peine deux minutes de marche plus tard, il était à côté d'une petite porte d'immeuble. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit.

Quelques minutes après, la petite porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette élancée d'Alex, qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, n'avait pratiquement rien changé. Il avait juste mit une veste noire dont la capuche recouvrait ses étonnants cheveux blancs. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Quelques rues plus loin, il tourna dans une ruelle peu éclairée et s'arrêta après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'y trouvait.

Il se tourna vers Lavi et lui dit « Pour le moment ça ira très bien ici. Komui a du t'expliquer à peu près comment je fonctionne, je m'excuse d'avance pour ma brusquerie mais pour le moment c'est plus urgent, avant de commencer à discuter « boulot » il me faudrait votre adresse. J'ai retrouvé Daisha il y a deux jours et il n'était pas dans un état très glorieux. Il faudrait donc que je vous le ramène. Pour le moment il est chez moi et son état est stationnaire mais je ne suis pas médecin, alors ce serait mieux si tu pouvais t'en occuper. D'après les informations que Komui m'a transmises, tu as eu une formation en tant qu'apprenti Bookman… » Il s'arrêta le temps de sortir un petit calepin de sa poche, il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver sur une page blanche, sortit un stylo et les tendit à Lavi. Il avait l'air sérieux.

« Avant toute chose, comment puis-je être sûr que tu es le vrai « Alex » ? Tu pourrais être un akuma dont la capacité est de prendre l'apparence d'une personne. Et il n'est pas très difficile de récolter des informations sur l'Ordre des Bookmen…» Lavi semblait sceptique et le laissa transparaître.

Alex eut soudain une expression plus douce et satisfaite « Au moins tu es plus prudent, pas comme Daisha… » Il se tut brusquement et son œil gauche devint noir avec deux cercles concentriques rouges en son milieu. Il se retourna et se mit à avancer vers le fond de la ruelle tout en parlant à Lavi. « Si tu veux une preuve suis moi, je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble vraiment l'âme d'un akuma… Au moins, celui-ci tombe à point nommé… Et sors ton arme, tu vas en avoir besoin ; je ne peux pas les combattre, mais toi si… »

* * *

C'est la fin !! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas trop déçut…

Passons aux réponses !

Yeeru : Merci de m'avoir indiqué les quelques fautes qui restaient ! Elles ont été corrigées diligemment ! Et dire qu'à 19 ans passés je fais encore ce genre de fautes… Honte sur moi !

Hana no Megami : Désolé, j'ai eu la flemme de répondre tout de suite, surtout que j'étais scotchée à Kingdom Hearts II… comme c'est étrange ! Et après avoir passé 9h d'affilées dessus, ma priorité était d'aller me coucher… Désolé ! Ca a beau être un night-club gay, l'effet de convivialité m'en est que plus renforcée ! Non, peut-être pas à ce point là en fait… Je pense avoir retranscrit certains de mes rêves dans le chapitre précédent ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'une marée de beaux mecs flirtant les uns avec les autres ! Franchement ! Ahem ! Pardon, je dérape… Revenons sur le droit chemin ! Ah ! Je viens de faire, malgré moi, un petit double sens ! C'est le premier double sens naturel que je fais de la semaine ! Yatta !!

Kawu93 : Mirki beaucoup ! L'intrigue commence vraiment ! Et non, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe ! Vous le saurez un peu plus tard ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses moi non plus ! Malheureusement, il y aura au moins cinq jours d'écart entre chaque chapitre, le temps d'écrire puis de taper le chapitre, ensuite vient la première correction et la deuxième, et enfin, la version finale est vérifiée avant d'être postée sur le site. Et entre temps, un petit peu de Kingdom Hearts pour se changer les idées, parfois ça m'inspire !

Diabolikangel : Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Lavi/Allen en français alors je fais de mon mieux pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Un Lavi/Allen et, si possible, bien écrit. Je dois dire que je m'étais bien amusée avec son sourire, j'ai testé un peu tous les types de sourire avant de décider ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Shika : Heureuse de savoir que mes descriptions n'étaient pas trop lourdes. Moi, je ne voyais que ça ! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

PoseidonDemon : Voilà la suite ! Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de la poster. Pour Yû c'est clair et net au début ! Et même avec la suite, mais j'ai plus pensé à Lavi et Allen… Comme d'habitude, les types roux aux yeux verts et ceux aux cheveux blancs (ou gris ou argentés, ça dépend du jeu ou de l'anime/manga), je fais une fixette dessus ! Mais je dévie encore… Pardon. Ca m'arrive souvent. A bientôt peut-être !

Et nous voilà à la croisée des chemins ! Il est temps pour moi d'aller commencer mon ébauche du chapitre 6 ! Je vous souhaites, à toutes et à tous, de passer une bonne fin de journée ou de nuit, tout dépend à quelle heure vous lirez ce chapitre !

A bientôt !

MGi.


	7. Chapitre 6 De surprise en surprise

Chapitre 6 – De surprise en surprise

Hi everybody !

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas traînée pour l'écrire ! Au contraire, l'écriture a été assez rapide, c'est la saisie qui a pris le plus de temps. Et j'ai changé de correctrice, Hana no Megami a acceptée de m'épauler sur ce délicieux chapitre, qui, je l'espère très fortement, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

J'avoue être partie en vrille au milieu du chapitre, conséquence du changement de crayon ou de la musique d'ambiance ? Nul ne le saura, puisque moi-même je l'ignore… En tout cas, j'ai bien dérapé par rapport à ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre… Un peu comme pour les précédents… Saviez-vous qu'à la base, tout ce qui se trouve entre les chapitres 1 et 4 ne devait faire partie que d'un seul et même chapitre, le chapitre 1 ? Non ? Et bien, now, vous êtes au courant ! Pour ce chapter, il s'est produit exactement la même chose, j'ai glissé malencontreusement (en fait ça dépend, vous aimez le yaoi ? Pour vous ce sera heureusement !).

Et par-dessus le marché, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent. J'adore regarder mes stats concernant le nombre de mots par chapitre ! Ca augmente de plus en plus ! Nous sommes donc à 4078 mots pour aujourd'hui !

**Un petit Warning avant de débuter le chapitre :** Ce chapter contient un passage yaoi léger d'à peu près 1221 mots, rien de choquant n'est écrit je vous rassure messieurs (hé oui, il y a au moins deux mâles (ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est pas péjoratif) qui lisent ces pages ! Merci, je vous adore les mecs ! Hum, veuillez pardonner cet élan de familiarité…) mais c'est là que commencent vraiment les choses sérieuses !

Comme toujours, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ! Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 – De surprise en surprise**

Plus ils avançaient dans la ruelle et plus la visibilité baissait. La pénombre régnait en maître en ce lieu où ne proliféraient que des poubelles débordantes et mal odorantes. De temps à autre ils voyaient des hommes assis entre des bennes et semblant dormir.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient, mais malgré l'obscurité omniprésente, Alex semblait savoir précisément où il allait, faisant quelques écarts par endroits pour éviter une poubelle renversée. Lavi le suivait, sceptique et attentif au moindre bruit. Il avait sorti sa masse d'arme depuis un moment déjà et la tenait fermement, bien que toujours de taille réduite, sur le qui-vive.

Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, Alex ralentit, puis s'arrêta près d'une intersection. Lavi vint se placer à côté de lui et l'observa quelques instants. Son œil était toujours de cette « couleur » et Alex paraissait hésitant, ses sourcils délicats étaient froncés et ses lèvres fines pincées. Même comme ça, il y avait comme un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant chez lui, il donnait l'impression d'être un de ces personnages fantastiques sortit tout droit d'un univers d'héroïc fantasy avec ses magnifiques cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés, sa peau pâle baignée par le clair de lune et sa silhouette svelte et gracile.

Lavi remarqua qu'il frissonnait légèrement et se tenait le bras gauche, une expression de douleur passa rapidement sur son visage, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il décida de prendre la parole au lieu de rester planté là les bras ballants et plusieurs questions sur le bout de la langue « Est-ce que tout va bien Alex ? »

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui répondit à voix basse en lui faisant un signe pour que Lavi en fasse autant « Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Des restes de blessures datant d'il y a quelques temps… Quelques bleus et égratignures. Ca arrive de temps en temps… » Il lui souriait comme si de rien n'était, mais Lavi pouvait voir qu'il mentait, sur l'état de ses blessures ou sur la douleur qu'elles semblaient provoquer, il ne pouvait pas le dire précisément, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il reprit donc en désignant vaguement l'œil du jeune serveur d'un geste de main « Alors c'est cet œil gauche qui te permet de les distinguer, c'est ça ? » Alex le regarda, d'abord surpris, puis d'un air intéressé avant de répondre « Komui t'as bien renseigné apparemment…Pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est mon œil gauche qui me permet de les distinguer des humains normaux, comme toi par exemple. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là… »

« Et comment comptes-tu me montrer ce que tu vois avec cet œil ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas-t-y prendre… » Lavi prit un air songeur et peu convaincu.

Cela sembla plaire à Alex, car un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et il lui répondit « J'allais justement te proposer de te montrer. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne peux pas les voir sous leur véritable apparence… Je peux voir clairement leur âme… ou plutôt, l'âme ramenée sur Terre et prisonnière de cette enveloppe corporelle qu'est l'akuma… leur aspect diffère selon le niveau de l'akuma, plus son niveau est élevé et plus l'âme semble souffrante…personnellement j'ai l'impression que l'âme s'effrite… Concernant mon œil, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai pas à te le « prêter » pour que tu puisse voir. C'est une de ses capacités, je peux choisir si d'autres peuvent voir ou non… » Il avait dit tout ça avec le sourire, tranquillement, presque indifféremment.

Il fit une petite pause puis reprit « Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que tu t'armes, ensuite nous pourrons aller voir l'akuma qui se cache un peu plus loin… »

Lavi acquiesça, encore un peu étonné par les informations que le jeune homme venait de lui fournir. Il assura sa prise sur sa masse d'arme, lui fit prendre une taille plus appropriée pour le combat et prévint Alex qu'il était prêt « C'est bon pour moi… mais j'ai une dernière question avant d'y aller, de quel niveau est-il ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un niveau un, ne t'inquiète pas. Intéressante comme arme… J'ai hâte de voir comment tu la manipules… Allons-y, il se trouve à à peu près vingt mètres sur la droite. » Lorsqu'il se tut, Lavi pu voir que son œil avait changé, plus précisément, une sorte de large lunette de visée venait de se former devant son œil gauche.

Ils se mirent en marche, à l'intersection tournèrent à droite, continuèrent sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres et Lavi pu voir pour la première fois de sa vie à quoi ressemblait l'âme d'un akuma, le dit akuma n'ayant pas remarqué leur présence et étant toujours sous forme humaine.

Comment décrire ce qu'il voyait ? Une sorte de…brume sortait du corps de l'akuma en question, au milieu de ce nuage localisé se tenait ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre enchaîné. La chair en putréfaction donnait un aspect écoeurant à cette chose que l'on appelait « âme ». Celle-ci avait l'air d'être un enfant, à en juger par la taille et les vêtements en lambeaux qu'il « portait ». Malgré cette vision peu ragoûtante, ce qui choqua le plus Lavi furent les larmes qu'il pouvait voir couler sur les joues décharnées de cet esprit maintenu de force sur Terre.

Lavi n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette pauvre créature, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la libérer mais ne savait pas comment. C'est donc avec une fascination presque morbide qu'il fixait cette scène digne des plus grands auteurs tragiques. La voix basse mais ferme d'Alex le fit cependant reprendre pied avec la réalité « Elle a été arrachée au monde des morts, c'est pour cela qu'elle a cette apparence… Le seul moyen de libérer une âme de son réceptacle est de détruire l'enveloppe corporelle grâce à l'Innocence. Lorsque cela arrive, la chaîne se brise e l'âme est libre de reposer en paix… » Il se tut, laissant par la même occasion Lavi réfléchir et analyser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il vit Alex sortir son calepin et en tourner les pages silencieusement avant de s'arrêter et de le refermer pour le ranger « Celui-ci n'était pas sur ma liste, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas eu à chercher des informations pour rien… » Il semblait un peu soulagé et poussa un petit soupir fatigué en reprenant « Si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui rapidement, ce serait génial Lavi, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire après ça… » Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur en attendant et observa Lavi.

L'apprenti Bookman ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'approcha directement de l'akuma ; qui le remarqua enfin ; s'attirant un regard étonné d'Alex et fit grandir sa masse. Elle ressemblait plus à un maillet ou un marteau, mais Lavi préférait appeler ça une « masse d'arme », cela faisait plus sérieux d'après lui. L'akuma surpris se transforma, mais n'eût, malheureusement pour lui, pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Lavi avait été plus rapide que lui et venait de le transpercer de la pointe se trouvant sur le dessus de son arme. Il n'avait eût qu'à étendre brusquement la longueur de son manche pour le neutraliser.

Ceci eût au moins le mérite de surprendre l'informateur, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit aussi expéditif et également parce Lavi avait allongé le manche de son « maillet » d'au moins cinq mètres sans en avoir modifié la grosseur pour autant.

L'akuma se désagrégea en un nuage de fumée blanche et Lavi n'arrivait toujours pas à détourner son regard de l'endroit où se situait la créature moins d'une minute avant. Il avait effectivement vu la chaîne se briser quelques secondes après avoir frappé l'akuma, et ce qui le maintenait dans cet état de stase était en fait ce qui s'était passé ensuite : l'âme avait retrouvée son apparence originale après avoir été libérée, les larmes s'étaient taries et un sourire était apparu sur le visage de l'enfant.

Cette vision avait à la fois bouleversé Lavi et remplit de joie… Un sentiment de plénitude s'était infiltré en lui. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté des heures à regarder cette ruelle vide, à se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu, mais la voix douce d'Alex le fit de nouveau revenir à l'instant présent « Hé bien, quel effet… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça t'émeuve autant… Bien, allons chez moi, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, sans avoir à nous soucier d'oreilles indiscrètes… » Son œil était redevenu d'une couleur normale et il regardait sa montre « Daisha devrait être réveillé et en train de nous attendre… Suis-moi… » Avec ça, Alex se dirigea vers le fond de la ruelle.

Lavi revint totalement à lui et suivit le jeune homme en rangeant son arme après l'avoir réduite. Ne connaissant pas encore la ville, ou du moins le quartier, le jeune exorciste n'arrivait pas vraiment à se repérer par rapport à son appartement ou au night-club. Le chemin ne fut cependant pas très long ; seulement dix minutes.

Aucun d'eux n'avait dit mot pendant ces dix minutes, ils n'avaient fait que se jeter des coups d'œil discrets. Alex parla de nouveau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une série d'immeubles « Nous y voilà… Je te donnerai l'adresse plus tard au cas où tu aurais un problème, mais ne la donne à personne d'autre ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas seul et que tes deux compagnons pourraient également avoir des ennuis, mais, si et seulement si, des akumas découvrent vos identités et parviennent à les communiquer, alors là, tu pourras leur donner… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu débarques à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit si rien ne presse ! C'est compris ? » Il avait dit ça sur un ton autoritaire et avait continué d'avancer en direction d'un des bâtiments. Lavi lui répondit donc par un salut militaire et un sourire amusé « Chef ! Oui Chef ! » Cela fit soupirer Alex de désarroi, mais un petit sourire était néanmoins apparu sur ses lèvres.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, Alex sortit un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche et l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit étant donné l'heure tardive, ou matinale… Bref, ils entrèrent et prirent les escaliers pour monter au troisième étage, Alex lui ayant chuchoté que l'ascenseur était en panne.

A l'étage concerné, le jeune serveur marcha vers le fond du couloir et Lavi pu voir le numéro 39 sur la porte pendant qu'Alex la déverrouillait et l'ouvrait, se décalant pour le laisser passer. La lumière était déjà allumée dans l'entrée et il pouvait voir le salon quelques mètres plus loin, une porte sur le mur à sa droite, une large étagère sur celui de gauche et un portemanteau juste à côté de lui.

Le portemanteau était déjà à moitié recouvert, croulant sous la vingtaine de vestes posées dessus. Alex referma tranquillement la porte à clé derrière lui, enleva sa veste, récupéra son petit carnet, se déchaussa et s'adressa à Lavi sans baisser le ton cette fois-ci « Tu peux enlever ta veste et tes chaussures si tu veux, le temps qu'on règle certains détails et je n'ai pas envie de refaire le ménage avant la semaine prochaine. »

Lavi se débarrassa donc du dit vêtement et l'ajouta sur le pauvre patère, puis il se déchaussa prestement. Après avoir rangé les chaussures sur le côté, Alex se dirigea vers le salon en lui faisant signe de venir, ce qu'il fit.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lavi s'était sentit à son aise dans ce petit appartement et cela même le gênait en un sens… Il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître mais d'après le regard que lui avait lancé Alex, il avait dut percevoir sa gêne. En entrant dans la pièce à vivre, Lavi fut frappé par la simplicité avec laquelle elle était décorée : tout était dans des couleurs chatoyantes, une télévision reposait sur une commode contre le mur de gauche, un canapé lui faisant face, des étagères pleines de livres recouvraient le plupart des murs et quelques photos étaient posées ici et là. Une porte sur le mur de droite donnait sur une cuisine/salle à manger tout aussi colorée. Une embrasure se situait entre deux bibliothèques sur sa droite et Lavi pouvait y voir un couloir avec plusieurs portes.

Alex le sortit de son moment d'observation « Avant toute chose, il faudrait que tu voie Daisha, comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas médecin et je me sentirai mieux sachant que tout danger est écarté… » Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir, enjoignant Lavi à le suivre tout en continuant de lui parler « Pour plus de confort, je l'ai installé dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas un grand appartement, alors j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord… » Ceci dit, il ouvrit la porte de gauche. Elle donnait sur une chambre, sa chambre apparemment, dans laquelle séjournait actuellement une commode, une armoire munie d'un miroir en pied et un lit deux places sur lequel était allongé un Daisha un peu pâle.

Sa peau habituellement hâlée tirait pour le moment sur le blanc et faisait ressortir ses yeux gris foncés, sous chacun s'étendait une marque violette verticale semblable aux traces laissées par des larmes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout aussi hirsutes que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé au QG de la Congrégation. Il avait, malgré cette mine malade, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et paraissait assez bien réveillé.

Il prit d'ailleurs la parole d'un ton enjoué et puissant en voyant Alex et Lavi entrer dans la petite chambre éclairée « Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme ! » Il fit une petite moue avant de reprendre avec un air suppliant tourné vers Lavi « Lavi ! Dieu merci te voilà ! Je vais pouvoir sortir de ce lit et de cette chambre sans accompagnement ! Alex me séquestre ici depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé ! Ce gars est une vraie mère poule ! Aide-moi s'il te plait !! » Le discours que venait de tenir cet heureux personnage avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Alex et sourire Lavi.

Une vraie complicité pouvait être vue entre ces deux jeunes hommes, car malgré l'air exaspéré d'Alex, il était clair que les élucubrations de Daisha étaient rafraîchissantes en ces temps sombres. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune informateur de rétorquer et d'entrer quelques instants dans son jeu, montrant une facette de sa personnalité à un Lavi plus qu'intéressé par cet énigmatique « serveur » « Moi ?! Une mère poule ?! Non mais tu ne t'es pas vu l'autre jour ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ?! J'ai du prendre trois jours de congés pour te chercher ! J'ai à peine dormi dix heures sur cinq jours de recherche ! En plus de ça, je t'ai laissé mon lit bien douillet et je dors sur le canapé qui se trouve être à peine plus long que moi… »

Il prit un air désespéré et soupira alors que Daisha lui répondit d'un ton et d'un sourire sensuel « Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'exiler dans le salon, le lit est bien assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les deux tu sais… »

Si Lavi n'avait pas aperçut la lueur amusée et taquine dans les yeux de Daisha il aurait peut-être pu le prendre au sérieux, mais heureusement qu'il ne l'était pas… _'Heureusement ? Heureusement ?! Pourquoi « heureusement » ? Il fait ce qu'il veut, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait… Au fait, il a quel âge ? Komui a dit qu'il était plus jeune que moi, ça se voit, bon, pas quand il fait certains sourires ou regards mais globalement il l'est… Mouais, encore une question, bah ! Je verrai plus tard…'_ Lavi sourit de ses pensées et observa Alex pour voir sa réaction.

Cette dite réaction fut un simple regard blasé et il manifesta une plainte en se tournant vers un Lavi surpris lorsqu'il le sentit lui attraper le bras, de ses mains toujours gantées. Alex le regarda d'un air de chien battu en l'implorant d'une petite voix plaintive, mais très douce « Lavi… Je t'en supplie !! Ramène-le chez toi… Je n'en peux plus, je veux dormir dans un lit digne de ce nom, dans mon lit… Je veux pouvoir me changer librement dans ma chambre… En rentrant je voudrais retrouver les lumières de l'appartement éteintes… Voir cette fichue note d'électricité baissée en une facture acceptable… Please… ! Lavi… »

Rien que le regard qu'Alex lui lançait aurait suffit pour qu'il accepte d'emblée sa requête… Mais avec la voix qu'il avait fait… Il pouvait sentir son cœur fondre… Comment résister lorsqu'un si charmant jeune homme vous faisait ces yeux et cette voix là ? A cet instant, Lavi aurait pu qualifier sa beauté de candide, cela collait parfaitement avec le cadre… Mais ceci n'est pas notre principal questionnement… Non, la véritable question serait de savoir ce qu'allait répondre notre apprenti Bookman face aux supplications de cette ravissante créature de Dieu…

Lavi réussit cependant à réfléchir quelques instants et se décida à le taquiner un peu à son tour. Il lui prit donc la main droite avec sa gauche, posa délicatement sa main droite sur la hanche du jeune serveur interloqué et se pencha légèrement vers son visage en lui soufflant sensuellement, le regard à demi sérieux « Tout pour toi _Darling_ … Je peux facilement lui céder ma chambre à l'appartement pour partager la tienne ici… »

A priori, d'après l'air décontenancé et la rougeur apparaissant lentement sur ses joues, le cerveau d'Alex devait à peine avoir décrypté le message, sa rapidité d'analyse réduite de moitié, au moins, pas cette « déclaration » assez surprenante à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de toute évidence.

Daisha, dès qu'Alex avait fait ses yeux de chien battu, s'était assit dans le lit, mais il s'était figé en voyant ce que Lavi faisait. Un petit air surpris planait sur son visage avant qu'il ne remarque la teinte écarlate qu'avaient pris les joues d'Alex et que l'ombre d'un sourire ne vienne naître sur les lèvres de l'exorciste brun.

Il était en effet rare de voir le jeune serveur s'empourprer, lui qui travaillait dans un night-club gay et qui se faisait draguer presque tous les soirs par bon nombre d'hommes.

Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position et la situation analysée sous tous ses angles, Alex sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses expressions faciales et de son corps. Mais sa réponse n'était pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Lavi. Le visage du jeune homme reprit une teinte à peu près normale et fit un sourire narquois à l'apprenti Bookman. Il se rapprocha ensuite un peu plus près de Lavi, mettant sa main gauche sur son épaule et la passant derrière son cou. Etant plus petit que son aîné, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds en prenant grand soin de provoquer un maximum de frictions entre leurs deux corps et lui sussura à l'oreille d'une voix attrayante « Ce serait volontiers « _Darling_ », mais tu n'es pas de taille à jouer dans la cour des grands… Si tu souhaites gagner un jour, il faudra y aller plus franchement… »

Le pauvre Lavi venait de passer brusquement de dominant à dominé et si on ajoutait à ça les gestes et les paroles d'Alex, il pouvait littéralement sentir ses joues prendre feu et rivaliser avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Le point positif était qu'il avait réussit à réprimer le léger frisson qu'avait faillit provoquer la sensation des lèvres du sulfureux serveur contre son oreille. Cette douce caresse avait presque réussi à lui faire resserrer instinctivement son étreinte autour d'Alex.

Une chose restait encrée dans sa tête, il ne sous-estimerait plus ce jeune homme, mais ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, il avait du répondant.

La réponse d'Alex avait également surprit Daisha, car jamais, au grand jamais, l'informateur n'avait répondu à ses invitations comme cela ! Au début, il était gêné, mais il le rembarrait toujours avec un sourire, un regard froid ou un rire, alors que là ! Il avait pratiquement flirté avec Lavi… Certes dans le but de le déstabiliser, et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné d'après l'embrasement de ses joues, mais ouah ! Quelle belle démonstration de séduction !

Alex se décida à se dégager de l'étreinte plus que confortable de Lavi, lentement pour apprécier le regard confus et la gêne apparente sur le visage de l'apprenti Bookman. Il arborait toujours son petit sourire railleur lorsqu'il se tourna vers Daisha et lui sourit normalement en se rapprochant du lit.

Lavi, lui, n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles et encore moins son corps. Il se sentait trahi par son propre corps _'Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi en premier lieu ? Quel était ce frisson ? Etait-ce un frisson de dégoût ? De rage ? … Non, très peu probable… De plaisir ?! De désir peut-être ? Et cette phrase… Qu'a-t-il voulut dire exactement ? Arg ! Trop de questions pour le moment ! J'y penserai plus tard…' _Il revint à lui en voyant Alex, l'énigme ambulante, se diriger paisiblement vers Daisha, un sourire banal aux lèvres… Lèvres semblant tout à coup beaucoup plus tentatrices après cette scène rocambolesque… Et voilà que son cerveau s'y mettait lui aussi ! Hum, passons et revenons, nous aussi, sur le droit chemin…

Lavi reprit donc un certain degré de maîtrise sur son renégat de corps et sur son esprit et réussit à faire, globalement, disparaître son rougissement. Il se décida ensuite à demander « Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? Je ne devais pas m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les blessures de Daisha ? »

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui répondit « Si, mais je préfèrerais qu'on s'installe dans le salon, ce sera plus simple après… Pourrais–tu l'aider et l'y emmener pendant que je me change rapidement ? »

Avec un sourire, Lavi se dirigea à son tour vers Daisha, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une mine renfrognée, tout le monde faisait comme s'il était infirme, et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il accepta l'aide du rouquin. Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant Alex se changer sans public et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Une fois bien à leur aise, Lavi commença à lui parler de leur mission, lui précisant qu'il était venu avec Lenalee et « Yû ».

Après seulement quelques minutes, il revint habillé totalement différemment de ce que Lavi lui avait vu porter au night-club. Il avait revêtu un pantalon de toile noire semblant un peu trop grand pour sa fine silhouette puisqu'il tombait bas sur ses hanches et une chemise blanche à manches longues. Il ne portait qu'un gant noir à la main gauche cette fois-ci.

En le voyant ainsi, Lavi trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup plus jeune qu'au night-club. Ce qui le marqua le plus cependant était son air fatigué ; maintenant qu'il avait un temps soit peu relâché ses muscles faciaux, sa fatigue était parfaitement apparente. Cela le rendait plus humain d'après Lavi.

Alex s'approcha donc d'eux avec un dossier sous le bras et son calepin dans la main gauche. Arrivé devant le canapé, il s'allongea par terre, sur le magnifique tapis flamboyant qui s'étendait du dit canapé à la commode, que Lavi n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Il posa le dossier au sol, ferma les yeux et leur dit d'une voix faible « Tu peux examiner Daisha maintenant si tu le souhaites, je vais me reposer un peu les yeux en attendant… Si tu as des questions pose-les… » Ceci dit, il posa son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux fermés, faisant par la même occasion décaler sa frange et découvrant momentanément son front.

Ce furent cependant les quelques secondes nécessaires au regard vif de Lavi pour voir précisément ce qu'il avait cru entrapercevoir quelques heures auparavant. Et cela choqua véritablement Lavi, car au dessus de son œil gauche et relié aux motifs tribaux présents sur sa joue, se trouvait un pentagramme inversé, le symbole même de ce contre quoi ils luttaient, les akumas…

* * *

Tadam !! C'est la fin ! (Il faudrait que je pense à une autre façon de dire ça, histoire de changer un peu !) Bref, voili voilou pour vous ! Vous êtes libres de laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaitez ! Non, je ne vous force pas ! Je ne suis pas une tortionnaire… Et sans plus tarder, les réponses à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices :

PoseidonDemon : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Aussitôt remarquée aussitôt corrigée ! Je me suis littéralement jetée sur la faute en question… Heureusement que je fais corriger mes chapitres, tu verrais les fautes de frappe qui traînent ! C'est une horreur ! Pour Lenalee, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à passer au lundi, histoire d'avancer dans le calendrier au moins, ça serait sympa je trouve… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien suivi, ce n'est pas non plus une erreur scénaristique, tout est volontaire et calculé à l'avance ! Enfin, presque tout… A bientôt pour la suite !

Hana no Megami : Je sais, mais j'adore souligner. Je fais aussi une petite différence entre les deux : pour moi, lorsque quelque chose est souligné, c'est qu'on insiste dessus tout simplement, alors que quand on met en italique, tout de suite, ça rajoute comme un effet, ça ne fait pas qu'insister, que ce soit pour signifier un ton différent ou une manière un peu plus langoureuse de prononcer le mot (cf. chapitre 6). Pour Suô, c'est juste le perso, après l'avoir décrit je me suis dit qu'il lui ressemblait un peu et je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour lui trouver un nom. J'ai longuement hésité sur le choix des musiques, mais j'ai finis par trancher !

Diabolikangel : Moi-même je ne suis pas très satisfaite du chapitre 5, mais je suis assez perfectionniste, alors je suis contente que ça plaise ! J'appréhendais un peu les réactions des lectrices/lecteurs. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

Kawu93 : Euh, j'ai déjà enlevé le deuxième jet, si j'enlève la 2° correction, ça risque de provoquer des crises cardiaques aux lecteurs… Trop de fautes tue le lecteur ! L'écriture d'un chapitre me prend déjà à peu près 4h et la saisie autant, si je devais en poster deux d'affiler, il faudrait attendre un peu plus longtemps entre les post… C'est soit l'un soit l'autre ! Mais pour l'instant c'est un bon rythme, non ? Un chapitre par semaine ! Déjà que je vous fais une fleur en postant celui-ci UN jour en avance ! Arg ! Il faut que j'écrive le suivant ! Allez bonne semaine !!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plut, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable journée/nuit ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 7, qui devrait arriver dans une semaine à peu près !

MGi.

PS : Vous m'en voudrez si je commence une autre fic en même temps que je continue celle-ci ? J'ai quelques idées, en fait, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire, mais pour l'instant j'hésite à en faire un one-shot ou une fic à chapitres… Elle est sur Kingdom Hearts ! Je suis frustrée depuis qu'Axel a « disparut » et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains pour éviter de m'effondrer en pleurs à chaque fois que je pense à lui et Roxas…


	8. Interlude Perte

Bonjour à tous !!

Hé oui, vous n'y croyez plus, mais je suis toujours vivante et j'ai enfin réussi à écrire la suite !

Je vous rassure d'entrée de jeu, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, j'ai juste eut un petit problème au niveau de l'écriture. Les idées sont toujours là, y en a même plus qu'avant, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à les mettre sur papier.

Mais maintenant que le problème est résolu, je vais pouvoir reprendre du service !

Merci à Hana no Megami (toujours là pour m'aider avec la correction et les conseils), PoseidonDemon, Diabolikangel, Shika, Datenshi, Jindri, Titmo et LyLy-ShiPpu ! Les réponses arrivent un peu tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Comme d'habitude, les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre.

Je tiens également à vous prévenir, ceci n'est qu'un interlude et c'est donc très court, je m'en excuse mais je l'aime comme il se trouve. Le faire trop long l'aurait en quelque sorte dénaturé.

Bon, je vais m'arrêter là et vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interlude – Perte**

La tentation… c'est ce que cet homme, le Comte comme il se faisait appeler, représentait. Encore plus dangereuse pour un enfant de douze ans pour lequel la vie n'a jamais fait de cadeau.

Mais qui peut-on blâmer pour une faute pareille ? L'homme qui faisait office de père, victime d'un malheureux accident ? Le responsable de cet accident ? L'enfant désireux de retrouver la seule personne chère à son cœur ? Le Comte, pour avoir permis et même encouragé qu'une telle chose se produise ? Ou bien le destin, pour s'acharner sur un jeune garçon dont la seule culpabilité serait d'être venu au monde ?

Nul ne saurait répondre, nul ne le pourrait, car nul n'en a le pouvoir ni le droit.

***

Il disait qu'il allait _le_ ramener… que je pourrais _le_ revoir… que je devais simplement _l'_appeler… mais tout n'a pas tourné comme je l'espérais…

Un squelette métallique, l'homme au chapeau haut de forme et au sourire cynique, _sa_ tombe à _lui_, et moi… tous les éléments étaient réunis en cette soirée de décembre.

A peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis _son_ enterrement… Il était apparu, me proposant l'impossible, mais que signifie ce mot dans de telles circonstances ; alors qu'un simple cri pourrait _le_ ramener ?

Un hurlement… suivit d'un soubresaut, une lueur d'espoir, de joie… les lèvres du Comte s'étirent… un ordre est donné… commencent alors de déchirants instants de souffrance…

Le reste s'est passé tellement vite ; _sa_ voix s'élevant de _son_ corps métallique, me maudissant, puis le noir… cette impression d'obscurité omniprésente et étouffante s'enroulant autour de moi comme un serpent qui, vil et vicieux, s'apprête à broyer sa proie.

Ma vision se brouille, des larmes douloureuses s'échappent et du sang perle abondamment sur mon visage, s'entremêlant en une danse carmine.

Ce bras que tous haïssent me brûle et répand une telle rage envers ce père qu'_il_ représentait pour moi. Mais par ma faute, _il_ n'est même plus humain, _il_ agonise et déchaîne _sa_ colère contre moi…

La douleur se répand, aussi bien dans mon œil gauche que dans mon bras…

Je sens cette « chose » essayer de bouger, comme mue de par sa propre volonté… une volonté destructrice… et dirigée vers _lui_…

Puis tout se passe en un éclair. Puissant, vif… et mortel. Cette abomination me servant de main prend la forme d'une gigantesque griffe blanchâtre et s'élance d'elle-même vers ce qu'_il_ est devenu, me traînant au sol.

Je hurle, me débat, _lui_ crie de partir, mais _il_ reste figé, semblant attendre l'heure de _sa_ délivrance malgré les ordres que le Comte _lui_ avait donnés.

Et quelques instants avant que le coup ne s'abatte, je l'entends prononcer les mots que seul _lui_ m'ait jamais dit : « Je t'aime… Allen… »

« Mana ! »

***

Si par mes actes, je suis considéré comme un être méprisable ; si par ce jugement, des personnes comme moi peuvent être sauvées, alors soit, affublez-moi de cet épithète injurieux, je le porterai jusqu'à l'absolution totale de mes pêchés, moi, la brebis galeuse de cet Ordre d'immaculés…

Après tout, n'étaient-ce pas les mots de Dostoïevski ? « Rien n'est plus facile que de dénoncer un être abjecte, rien n'est plus difficile que de le comprendre ».

* * *

Je vais faire exceptionnellement une réponse commune aux reviews : Alors, pour commencer, merci de suivre cette palpitante aventure (qui n'avance pas très vite) avec moi ! Ensuite, concernant THE question que tout le monde se pose (Pourquoi Allen n'est pas exorciste ? Qu'est devenu son bras ? Pourquoi il ne se bat pas ? Etc…), je répondrai seulement qu'il vous faudra être patients chers lecteurs ! Mais je vous dirai aussi que tous les détails que je donne ont leur importance, que je ne les glisse pas dans le texte juste pour faire jolie, mais pour vous mettre lentement, mais sûrement sur la piste. Les réponses à vos nombreuses interrogations viendront, mais ne gâchons pas le plaisir en les révélant si tôt dans l'histoire !

A part ça, je suis contente que ça vous plaise, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre 7, qui n'a toujours pas de sous-titre pour le moment !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'attente très longue qu'il y a eut entre les deux post. J'essaierai de me faire pardonner en augmentant encore la taille des chapitres !

A bientôt !

MGi.


End file.
